Cambio por ti
by Alessandra Hope's thief
Summary: En una misión Bruce y Diana se declaran, y luego de éso tratan de salir adelante después de la aparición de unos personajes extraños, ¿Qué consecuencias traerán ellos? OC.
1. La misión

¡HOLA!, éste es mi primer fic, es sobre Batman y Wonder woman. Me llama mucho la atención esta pareja, además que se ven super lindos juntos ^^

Espero, por favor, sean comprensivos, como es mi primer fic, todo ha sido un proceso, quienes lo lean completo, podrán darse cuanta de la progresiva aunque poco notoria mejoría. Los reviews, obviamente, son bien recibidos, me ayudan a mejorar y a darme cuanta de la calidad de la historia.

**NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**…BLA BLA BLA…ya se saben el resto…**ESTO LO HAGO SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO**…BLA BLA BLA

**Capitulo 1: La misión**

Y allí estaban, en una misión en centaurus 2, Batman conducía la nave y se preparaba para encender la hipervelocidad, ella miraba por la ventana, reinaba un silencio profundo…

-Y… ¿qué tipo de misión es? -preguntó la mujer maravilla, rompiendo el silencio

-el comandante del planeta solicitó la ayuda de la liga de la justicia, y como sabes, todos estaban ocupados, y J'onn tenía que quedarse en la atalaya…-respondió Batman con su usual seriedad.

-¿Por qué estás tan serio últimamente?… es que te molesta la compañía?-bromeó

-Sólo es que…con todo lo de el guasón y ciudad gótica…-pero fue interrumpido

-Sí, claro. Mucho trabajo, cómo no…-dijo con tono burlón

-Es verdad Diana…-se defendió 'herido'

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-ehm…Diana sabes que…-en ese momento Batman perdió el control de la nave lo cual provocó un fuerte estruendo dentro de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó alarmada la princesa amazona

-Al parecer hay algo en este planeta que está atrayendo la nave, no sé que puede ser, no puedo controlarla…-dijo apretando fuerte y atrayendo hacia él los controles de la nave

Obviamente la mujer maravilla podía volar y llevar consigo a Batman, pero ella confiaba en que el podía controlarlo. En ese momento la nave estaba cayendo y tambaleaba para tratar de no hacer un aterrizaje forzoso, pero una montaña en frente de ellos los obligó a salir de la nave lo más rápido posible, segundos antes de salir la jabalina colisionó con la montaña causando una explosión que arrojó varios metros alrededor a Batman y la Mujer maravilla…

Batman reaccionó rápidamente, mientras la ella caía inconsciente en la copa de un árbol.

-¡DIANA…! ¿Dónde estás?...-gritaba Batman, dirigió su mirada hacia lo alto y allí estaba ella, inconsciente, estaba por partirse la rama que la sostenía cuando Batman, en un ágil movimiento, la alcanzó a coger para luego recostarla en el piso tratando de reanimarla. Podría ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo, pero aun así, estaba frágil en ese momento.

Diana estaba despertando, medio abría los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a él, Batman; el hombre que despertó tantos sentimientos en ella, a pesar de parecer frio y carente de ellos. Ella había podido ir más allá, dejando de lado sus patéticas excusas e intentando arduamente que él tampoco se diese por vencido, había llegado al punto de que podía decir que lo amaba, incluso si él nunca lo admitiera o que nunca llegara a escuchar eso de su parte, y podía llegar a entenderle, de algún modo, que incluso ella desconocía. En ese momento se asustó:

-¿Estás bien, Bruce? -preguntó preocupada

-Eso debería preguntarte yo- contestó irónico -Casi caes desde la copa de un árbol, pero bueno, ahora concentrémonos en localizar la jabalina y la forma de salir de aquí.

-Ok-dijo, calmándose un poco

La mujer maravilla alzó vuelo y revisó toda la zona mientras Batman lo hacia por tierra. Miraron por los alrededores hasta que divisaron algo.

-Ven, mira, la encontré, pero…no es muy alentador-dijo Diana

Hallaron la nave algo destrozada por la explosión, inmediatamente Batman fue a revisarla pero no salió con buenas noticias: los motores estaban algo dañados y faltaba una conexión para la circulación de energía, al igual que la radio no funcionaba debido a esta falla. Fueron a buscar la caja de herramientas y repararon todo lo que pudieron, entre ello, soldar algunas piezas, pero pasaba el tiempo y no podían arreglar la radio, faltaban algunos cables que se habían dañado o quemado. había pasado alrededor de una hora…

-Deben estar preocupados por nosotros, no creo que pueda arreglar ésto pronto, tal vez deberías ir al planeta más cercano y comunicarte con la atalaya; aún quedan mascaras de oxígeno y…-pero fue interrumpido

-No te voy a dejar aquí -intervino la mujer maravilla

-Diana, seria la mejor solución, luego regresarías con ayuda y yo también podría comunicarme con la atalaya –explicó

-Bruce, no insistas, no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti, además, confío en que arreglarás la radio-insistió la mujer maravilla

-…Pero ¡¿por qué? – dijo exasperado al fin, esta mujer siempre lograba sacarle de quicio, era a lo que más le temía, en cierto modo. Sabía que algún día la fuerza le abandonaría.

-…por que…-hizo una pausa, la indecisión la estaba dominando, pero se había prometido, a ella y a él, que no desistiría - ...Yo...te amo- Halló a decir después de unos incómodos segundos, pero su voz no parecía la suya, aquélla había salido con nerviosismo, como temiendo su reacción.

Batman quedó sorprendido y por fin el gran detective quedó sin respuesta alguna para ofrecer, a ella, y mucho menos a él. El ambiente se llenó de incertidumbre y silencio…

-Diana, ya hemos ha…-pero fue interrumpido

-Bruce, cállate y escúchame- Su voz se había recuperado, qué más daba, necesitaba que él supiera, si es que no lo sabía ya, cómo se sentía -te lo he venido insinuando un largo tiempo*, y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí, no me digas lo mismo de aquella vez buscando a circe* porque no te creo, dime, ¿A qué le tienes miedo?...

-ehm…es sólo que… _-"¿Cómo decirle que también la amo?, ¡ay ,qué dices Bruce!, ella ya lo sabe, el problema eres tú, no serás capaz de admitir que sientes algo por ella, algo que va más allá del afecto que se tiene entre amigos o compañeros, algo más fuerte…tal vez…¿amor?, si, es muy probable, pero aun así hay muchas cosas que nos separan…"_pensaba y discutía consigo mismo antes de responder, como él sabía con anterioridad, esta hermosa mujer le sacaría de quicio, y ahora era el momento; ya no quedaban rastros del usual Batman -…toda la gente que ha estado cerca de mí… y que quiero, ha salido de una forma u otra lastimada…y…no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo…no quiero hacerte daño, ni…perderte-ésto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz y bajó la mirada

"_¿Qué fue eso?, ése no es Batman, ¿me está diciendo que tiene miedo?, sí, lo hizo, teme por mí, se preocupa por mí, puede que no haya dicho nada de amor, pero aun así, es un logro haberlo oído decir éso. No puedo perder esta oportunidad"_ pensó -Mírame- pidió con ternura, pero el seguía con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos- Bruce, mírame –insistió, hasta que éste la miró levemente -Estoy aquí…siempre lo estaré…contigo… ¿Ok? –dijo con ternura en su voz, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tan solo un irritante silencio. Significaría mucho para ella que él le dijese algo, había estado esperando ese momento hace algún tiempo y segundos atrás había pensado que ya había llegado; sin que nada pudiese interrumpirlos y sin que el pusiera su escudo de frialdad e indiferencia…, pero al parecer se equivocó. No necesitó dibujitos ni plastilina para entender que él no respondería, así que decidió marcharse… -Ehmm…Creo que iré a…traer la otra caja de… _"¡Qué excusa tan tonta!, ¿No podías inventarte otra?"_– Dándose vuelta lentamente para retirase, sintió que le cogían la mano, tratando de detenerla, y éso fue lo que hizo, se detuvo y volteó a mirar hacia atrás con algo de curiosidad, ansiedad y satisfacción. Se encontró con una mirada algo tierna y sincera ...-_"no puedes dejarla ir, Bruce, vence tus miedos, ya los has vencido una vez, hazlo de nuevo…"-_pensó Batman y luego…**-** …Ok… **- **susurró bruce, de una forma tan sutil y delicada, que hizo mágica esa palabra y el momento, ¿Cómo puede ser que un simple "ok" susurrado de tal manera que sólo ella pudiese oírlo, aunque realmente no importaba ya que no había nadie más alrededor, fuese tan relevante o significativo? (Cuuuuursiiii, me encanta)

Con sus manos entrelazadas se fueron acercando muy lenta, y a la vez, muy seguramente. Sus mutuas miradas eran constantes, como si hablaran a través de ellas, como si una simple mirada bastara para cada uno, ya no quedaba distancia entre ellos, sus labios se rozaron, pidiendo permiso al otro para continuar, permiso que le fue concedido a cada uno, un beso suave vino después de éso, y Bruce se alejó de sus labios, acercó su otra mano, aun enguantada, al rostro de Diana para después acariciarlo, como si no hubiera otra oportunidad, ella colocó la suya encima de la de él, sintió su calor y luego la retiró un poco, para después volver a besarlo.

**ACLARACIONES:**

*1: Véase cap. 3,5 y 12 de la JLU entre otros

*2: Cap. 5 de JLU


	2. ¿Bailamos?

**NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**…BLA BLA BLA…ya se saben el resto…**ÉSTO LO HAGO SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO…**BLA BLA BLA

**Capitulo 2: ¿bailamos?**

Después de ese pequeño pero hermoso beso, pasaron como dos horas hasta que Batman pudo medio arreglar el radio y encontró una frecuencia con la cual se comunicaron y pidieron que ellos lo hicieran con la atalaya. J'onn le pidió a Linterna verde que los sacara de allí, puesto que estaba desocupado.

Una estela verde descendió del cielo de aquel extraño planeta.

-No los puedo dejar solos un momento, por que estrellan la jabalina, ¿no?-(mucho tiempo con Flash) dijo bromeando y mirando la, ya un poco arreglada, jabalina (¿Qué hubiera dicho si la hubiera visto antes?)

-Hola John, ¿Cómo estás?, supongo que bien-habló sarcástico Batman

-¿huh?...sí, ¡perdón!, ¿Cómo están?-respondió apenado

-¿Cómo crees?-dijo Batman, de nuevo sarcástico, a lo cual Linterna hizo caso omiso, luego se quedo mirando a su alrededor, para después preguntar:

-¿Qué han hecho todo este tiempo aquí?-

Batman y la mujer maravilla se miraron buscando palabras para responder, parecían adolescentes mintiéndoles a sus padres, ¡Qué irónico! Diana, que no había hablado antes, dijo:

-Nada importante, sólo tratar de arreglar la nave y comunicarnos con la atalaya- volteó a mirar a Batman

-Pero te podemos contar cuando lleguemos a la tierra, o puedes leer el informe…a menos que prefieras quedarte a hablar, o tal vez tomar un té…-siguió sabiendo lo que significaba la mirada de la Mujer maravilla.

-¡Oh!, sí, perdón-envolvió la nave en una burbuja y luego a sus compañeros en esa energía verde –vámonos-

Viajaron con linterna hasta la atalaya e hicieron el informe. Obviamente no reportaron su pequeña conversación…

-Ok. Ya terminamos, ¿Quieres un café o algo?-preguntó la mujer maravilla a Batman

-Está bien -dijo Batman, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la cafetería. Cuando llego preparó los cafés el mismo y le entrego el de ella.

-¿Sabes? Después de todo, no fue tan desagradable estrellarnos en ese planeta…por ahí dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga- comentó la Diana después de darle un sorbo a su café y formar una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Batman también sonrió levemente, tomó un sorbo de su bebida, y cuando iba a hablar…sonó un pitido, inmediatamente sacó un reloj de su cinturón- Lo siento, tengo patrulla en Gotham- terminó su café -Gracias- dijo levantando el vaso desocupado en señal de agradecimiento y luego se fue.

-De nada- dijo a la figura oscura que se alejaba.

Habían pasado qué. Días? O tal vez semanas?, no sabían, la noción del tiempo la habían perdido, pero no sus encuentros, en la atalaya, claro está, el mundo estaba muy tranquilo últimamente y Gotham… no se podría decir lo mismo, pero no ocupaba mucho a sus vigilantes, los altercados o robos que se producían eran realizados por principiantes, no les tomaba mas de 10 minutos arrestarlos.

Había un evento de caridad, en Nueva York; una multinacional iba a donar cierta cantidad de dinero para las mujeres y niños victimas de maltrato y/o desplazados. Se invitó a la mujer maravilla, invitación que ella no rechazó, estaba de acuerdo con la causa y de seguro, su presencia allí seria positiva.

A la entrada de un edificio o un lobby, había un gran tapete rojo rodeado de cintas de seguridad rojas, de terciopelo, y atrás de ellas varios periodistas y fotógrafos, que de por si, ya estaban enterados de que la mujer maravilla asistiría y obviamente el donador también, quien nunca pasaba de moda. La princesa amazona caminaba algo sonrojada desde el principio de aquel tapete hasta su final, siendo en el recorrido fotografiada y entrevistada, preguntas que ella no escuchó, pero obviamente sabía que serían sobre el evento, la liga, su origen, y cosas así, dichas emboscadas ya se las habían hecho, una vez siendo rescatada por Bruce Wayne, ella no sabia quien sería el donador, pero quería que fuera él. Llego a la entrada y pasó la invitación.

-Buenas noches, mujer maravilla- respondió el encargado de recibir las entradas con respeto en su voz

-Buenas noches-respondió amablemente ella

Entró al lugar, miró a todos lados, no para encontrarlo a él, pero si para familiarizarse con el lugar, y de nuevo las preguntas, las miradas sobre ella y no faltaba el morboso que la mirara como si se la fuera a comer, al cual ella dirigió una mirada que…solo digamos que si las miradas mataran… ¡pobre hombre! Se acerco a unas personas de la ONU, y hablaron de problemas mundiales, su participación en la organización, cosas políticas, que después de un tiempo la terminaron aburriendo, luego habló con otras personas del evento, sobre el mismo, participó activamente pero decidió que quería tomar algo; fue por una copa de champaña para después irse a un lugar mas alejado, nadie notó éso ya que primero, había pasado como una hora u hora y media desde que había llegado, y dos, estaban muy enfrascados en sus conversaciones como para darse cuenta. Como ya dije se apartó del resto de la gente, se había ido a una especie de balcón que no daba a la calle sino al puerto, que estaba cerca de la estatua de la libertad, desde allí podía ver Nueva Jersey y el río que los separaba, poco a poco se bebió de su champaña, cuando decidió parar su meditación para ir a conseguir otra copa

-Tengo entendido que la reunión es por allá- dijo señalando donde se encontraba la gente, y acercándose detrás de ella lentamente

-Buenas noches, Bruce- habló sarcásticamente y volteándose par verlo de frente

-Buenas noches-respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, divertido de lo que ella había dicho y como lo había hecho

-Y…éso ya lo sé, sólo quería estar sola un momento y tomar aire fresco- dijo respondiendo a lo que Bruce había comentado al principio

-¡Ah!, perdón, no sabía, si quieres me voy-se excusó señalando el camino de vuelta con la mana en donde sostenía una copa de las dos que traía consigo, de una forma muy relajada, muy diferente.

-No Bruce, no te vallas, quiero que me acompañes, además hay que aprovechar que trajiste dos champañas…-dijo observando las manos de Bruce con las copas en ellas

-¿ah?, si, aquí tienes-y le paso una copa a ella para luego ponerse a su lado y mirar hacia la estatua de la libertad

-Tú eres quien donará el dinero, ¿cierto?-preguntó Diana, ella sólo escuchó una pequeña y corta risita, después de un tiempo, meditando, el volvió a hablar.

-Si, hace tiempo que no me sumaba a una causa de éstas, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué viniste?-preguntó él

-Lo mismo, además creo que mi presencia aquí seria favorable-se limitó a responder

-Tienes razón, ¿Pero para éso no tendrías que integrarte?- Ahora era el turno de Diana de reirse

-Ya lo hice, pero me pareció algo rutinario, sus temas, sólo política, ¿y sabes?, de éso ya tengo suficiente-

-Así que aburrida, ¿eh?, ¿te importaría que intentara subirte el ánimo?-preguntó con una hermosa y picarona sonrisa en el rostro

-Depende de cómo lo hagas, ¿en qué estás pensando?-respondió ya más animada

-No sé-dijo, ahora mirando al firmamento, a cada una de esas estrellas, tan radiantes como aquella mujer que tenia al lado

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una pieza musical, lo que le pareció perfecto a Bruce. Quien dejé su copa en una mesita que había allí

-Tal vez ésto…-dijo refiriéndose a la música – ¿Me permites?-le preguntó extendiéndole la mano elegantemente

Ella lo miró, luego a su mano, para después sonreír y aceptar su oferta, puso su mano sobre la de él, quien la tomó con delicadeza, y luego la llevó hasta la pista de baile

Puso su mano en la cintura de su pareja, y ella en el hombro de él. Entre pasos y vueltas…

-¿y cómo te sientes ahora?- preguntó Bruce

-Mucho mejor… gracias a ti-respondió ella, le regaló una sonrisa y siguió bailando

El baile terminó, ellos pararon, y se miraron tiernamente, para después soltarse el uno al otro, quien los viera diría que son esposos, y que ese hombre, no era Bruce Wayne; ¿un playboy multimillonario enamorado? Tal vez, pero aun así, sorprendente.

Era hora del discurso de donación, que seria leído por su anfitrión, por esta razón tuvo que separarse de ella. Al subir al la plataforma, el lugar se llenó de aplausos, luego cesaron para dar inicio a las palabras del donador: _**_...muchas gracias a todos por haber venido, y como saben, hoy estamos aquí para donar una cantidad considerable de dinero a las muchas personas, entre ellas mujeres y niños, victimas de cualquier tipo agresión, y que de seguro, les será de gran ayuda para ellas, sus necesidades y familias. De nuevo agradezco a todas las personas presentes y que hicieron posible este evento… _**_ al terminar su discurso, con su singular encanto de playboy, que hacia suspirar a la mayoría de mujeres, y al bajar de la plataforma fue recibido con más aplausos, periodistas y preguntas, fotógrafos, agradecimientos, peticiones de autógrafos, que por supuesto, recibiría, respondería y concedería. Después de esto, se iba a dirigir a la mujer maravilla, mientras se acercaba le regalaba una sonrisa, cuando estaba por llegar a ella lo "interceptó" una mujer algo…lanzada y…llamativa, claro está, no más que, incluso desconociéndolo, la dueña de su corazón; Diana

-¡Oh, Bruce!, tú como siempre tan generoso, ¿dónde has estado, que no te veía hace tiempo? Eso si me parece mal, sabes que somos muy  buenos amigos…-habló la mujer muy lanzada o confianzuda, y algo seductora, que no perdió oportunidad en darle un besó en la mejilla acercándose a sus labios, abrazarlo e interrogarlo, además de acosarlo.

-ehm…también me da gusto verte, pero ¿podríamos hablar mas tarde? Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver-respondió algo incómodo y nervioso por; como lo había detenido, como lo tenia cogido, la forma en que le habló, y sobre todo, por la mirada de sorpresa, algo de celos y también incomodidad de Diana

-¡oh no!, no ésta vez, no te vas a librar fácilmente de mi hoy...señor Wayne-respondió con el mismo tono coqueto y pasando un dedo por el pecho de él, delineando su corbata.

-Pero…-fue interrumpido

-Más bien, ¿por qué no salimos hoy?-preguntó

-No, tengo que quedarme, después de todo, soy el anfitrión-

-ajá, a ellos no les importa, ya leíste el discurso y entregaste el dinero, es todo lo que ellos quieren de ti, mejor vámonos-dijo llevándoselo fuera del sitio

"¿_y quién es esa mujer?, espera, ¿estás celosa?, no…si… no, no exactamente, sólo que…¿no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi hoy?, qué diablos es eso, pues sí, yo sé que es, pero no, no puede ser !ay, diana!,¿ se te olvidaba que es un playboy?, ¡siempre le dicen éso¡ si pero…¿__muy__ buenos amigos y por qué no salimos hoy?, éso ya es mucho…supongo que tendré que acostúmbrame, pero no se si pueda, es que, como lo acaricia y…¿se lo está llevando? No puedo dejarla, no, espera, si puedes, tienes que hacerlo… ¡A ver! El es Bruce Wayne y tú la mujer maravilla, ¿quieres que lo descubran?, no, ni modos, tendré que dejarlo… _"-pensó diana, había un conflicto en su mente, no podía hacer mas, sino quedarse allí; inmóvil

Bruce siendo arrastrado, literalmente, le dirigió una mirada a Diana, como pidiéndole que lo perdonara, había estado quieta, sorprendida, a la expectativa. Salieron del edificio, Bruce tenia que seguir con su papel de playboy, pero aun así seguía pensando en Diana, así que invitó a la mujer a entrar a su limosina, y la llevó a la mansión. Por supuesto, no pasó nada, el la durmió, y luego la llevó a un cuarto, para que la mañana siguiente pensara que la había pasado bien, no, no en ese sentido, pero si que al menos había salido con él y se habían emborrachado hasta más no poder. (Hey, ¡me salió un verso sin esfuerzo!) Al día siguiente, saldría en las noticias, no sabia si seria malo o bueno, por una parte, bueno; porque mantendría su fama de mujeriego y a su vez, su identidad a salvo, y por el otro. Malo, porque…Diana, sabía que lo conocía y que él no seria capaz de hacer eso, pero uno no puede estar seguro, el amor es muy complicado.

Ella, por su parte, se había quedado unos 10 minutos más, de nuevo se aburrió, y se marchó, fue a su apartamento en Nueva York, para descansar y así lo hizo. Al despertar encendió el televisor, y mientras se bañaba iba escuchando, al salir del baño con solamente una toalla y escurriéndose el pelo, estaban dando en las noticias lo que había pasado ayer… _**y aquí vemos saliendo al reconocido multimillonario Bruce Wayne muy bien acompañado…¡parece que nunca va a dejar de ser nuestro playboy favorito!…**_ cogió el control y apagó el televisor, de nuevo se sentía incomoda, pero esta vez lo entendía; esa es su fachada, lo conocía bien como para saber que él no haría eso, tal vez lo aparentara, pero no lo haría, ¿o si? De todas maneras podría hablar con él en la atalaya.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Gracias por leer, sería de gran ayuda para levantar mi animo que se molestaran en dejar review, porfa, ¿si?

En verdad, me gustaría mucho que lo hicieran, no sé por qué, pero éso a uno lo motiva mucho, sea malo o bueno, claro que el constructivo es mejor, cualquier sugerencia uno cambiaria pequeños detalles, por supuesto, a mi gusto, además ¿para qué publicar y publicar, si nadie opina?, por éso, les pido el favor, dejen un review...

Y de nuevo gracias a Coseth, a quien no le dio pereza y se manifestó

**THANKS, BYE**


	3. Sabía que lo entenderías

**NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**…BLA BLA BLA…ya se saben el resto…**ÉSTO LO HAGO SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO**…BLA BLA BLA

**Capitulo 3: Sabía que lo entenderías**

Por la mañana, en la mansión Wayne, Bruce también prendió el televisor y escuchó la noticia _"¿que estará pensando Diana?"_Pensó. La mujer ya se había levantado y Bruce no se había hecho sentir, para que no lo preguntara ni nada por el estilo, ella se fue muy segura, al menos, de que la habían pasado bien, en cualquier sentido que se le ocurriese a ella. Ahora, Bruce reapareció, fue a la cocina por el desayuno. Y Alfred le preguntó:

-¿Habló con la mujer maravilla, cierto?-

_-¿_uh?-preguntó confundido, por que no hacia poco se acababa de levantar, además se tuvo que "esconder" para no ser, de nuevo, acosado

-Ayer, ¿en aquella fiesta?-explicó el inglés

-Ah, si, ¿Por qué?-respondió entendiendo la pregunta de Alfred

-No, por nada, solo me preguntaba…¿Qué piensa ella de la mujer que vino?-

-No lo sé, pero de todas maneras hablaré con ella…-

-¿Se siente mal, no es así, señor?- interrumpió, ese día el mayordomo estaba muy raro, a su manera, pero le restó importancia.

-Algo Alfred, no me gustó haberla dejado sola allí, tengo que excusarme y explicarle-

-Estoy seguro que lo entenderá- dicho esto se retiro del lugar

-Éso espero- respondió al vacio, desayunó y se fue a la baticueva

En la atalaya, Diana estaba acompañando a Flash a monitorear "el mundo", cuando entró Batman

-Parece todo muy tranquilo-comentó

-Sé, Superman fue apagar un incendió, pero a parte de éso, nada-respondió flash

-Si, ¿y cómo va Gotham? -preguntó la mujer maravilla

-Nada que no se pueda controlar-respondió no tan seriamente, más bien agradeciendo por preguntar –Ok, Flash, ya puedes ir a descansar- dijo refiriéndose al cambio de turno, ahora le tocaba a él.

-Gracias murciélago, de verdad estoy muy cansado, ¡ver estas pantallas todo el día no es fácil...!, los veo luego- dijo saliendo como un rayo de la habitación

-Adiós, Wally- se despidió la mujer maravilla

Batman se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba flash, miró las pantallas y luego a Diana:

-¿Y cómo te fue anoche después de irte?-preguntó ella, con un inusual tono serio, demasiado serio, lo que comenzó a preocupar al murciélago

-No muy bien, la verdad quería seguir hablando contigo-

-¿no?-lo "atacó" la princesa

-No- respondió con firmeza –Sólo…quiero…disculparme…por haberme ido sin despedirme-

Sonrió –no te preocupes, no tienes que disculparte lo entiendo y no te juzgo, sé que no harias nada de éso, sé que no eras verdaderamente tú-respondió recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de él –pero aun así, te perdono- dejó ver una sonrisa más brillante

-Gracias, princesa- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara. Cogió la mano de ella y luego depositó un pequeño beso en ella –Sabéa que lo entenderías-

Batman salió del cuarto de control (o como sea que le llamen) del cual Diana ya había salido previamente, y ya habían cambiado de turno con J'onn. Cuando iba caminando hacia los teletransportadores se encontró con Linterna verde, quien lo saludó y Batman le devolvió el saludo, pero el tenia que irse.

-Perdón jhon, tengo una reunión-

-¡oh! no te preocupes, solo déjame hacerte una pregunta-

-ok-

-Es solo que…quisiera saber…cómo va todo…entre ustedes…- preguntó refiriéndose a el y la MM

-No sé por que piensas que hay algo entre nosotros-

-¡ay, por favor!, Batman, no soy tonto, estoy seguro que algo pasó en centaurus 2,no sé… tal vez un beso…o tan sólo palabras…algo, estoy seguro-

-pues no, no pasó nada- insistió, ¿Acaso era tan obvio?, ¿Habían ocultado las cosas tanto tiempo, que éstas gritaban por si solas?

-Ok, como digas, solo ten en cuenta que la vida es corta y el tiempo oro- _"por lo menos para ti"_ pensó –te dejo, voy a ver a vixen, chao-

Éso lo dejo pensando, pero siguió su camino…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Algo cursi, ¿no?, sé que ya lo he dicho, pero; me FASCINA esta pareja, no sé, incluso haría que Bruce fuese inmortal para que estuvieran juntos por siempre o algo tan descabellado como éso, pero bueno, gracias por leer, y mil gracias si se toman la molestia de dejar un significativo, para mi, review.

**BYE.**


	4. El tiempo es oro

**NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**…BLA BLA BLA…ya se saben el resto…**ÉSTO LO HAGO SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO**…BLA BLA BLA

**Capitulo 4: El tiempo es oro**

Mientras estaba en una de sus patrullas en Gotham, en un edificio alto, Batman pensaba en lo que le había dicho Linterna verde, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenia razón, el tiempo es oro y la vida corta, al menos para él, por que aunque John no lo haya dicho, era evidente, Diana era inmortal y él no, ésa era una de las principales causas de por qué no le había dicho que la quería y de por qué no tenían una relación, pero aún así la amaba, mucho, y estaba seguro que ella lo sabia.

De pronto sonó una sirena de policía, Batman sacó uno de sus ganchos y fue tras el carro, llegó momentos antes que la policía, lo suficiente para detener a los ladronzuelos, y así toda la noche, solo criminales novatos, después de derrotar a Darkseid todo estaba más calmado.

De nuevo estaba en lo alto de algún edificio en Gotham, de repente el viento se movió más rápido como si un helicóptero o un avión estuviera aterrizando, giró su cabeza y miró a lo alto, era ella, en parte le alegraba y en parte no, gano la última parte.

-¿Qué estas haciendo en mi ciudad?- se limitó a preguntar, enfocando de nuevo la vista en las bastas calles de aquella ciudad, tal vez buscando alguna interrupción

-Sólo quería verte, no te voy a quitar tus "derechos" sobre Gotham, tranquilo- respondió calmadamente, aterrizando al lado del caballero oscuro

-Si es sólo eso, ya me viste, puedes irte- no podía ser tan duro con ella

-Y aquí vamos otra vez…- La cara debajo de la máscara del caballero de la noche se había suavizado, no podía creer que en vez de mejorar, iba de mal en peor.

-Perdón…es sólo que…- se excusó, en verdad no quería ser duro con ella

-Si, si, puedo interrumpir con tu meditación, siendo así…-

-Espera- interrumpió Batman –no te vallas, ya voy a desocuparme y…-

-¿Y qué?- ésta vez quien interrumpió fue ella

Batman le agarró la mano y la llevó fuera de la azotea, había dado por terminada su patrulla –Y quiero que vengas conmigo, espérame mientras me cambio, ¿ok?

-¿Es eso una cita?- ahora estaba parada frente a él, con esa hermosa mirada que le volvía loco

-Supongo, ¿quieres que lo sea?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-Supongo- respondió de la misma forma, y con la misma expresión que el lo había hecho -te espero-

-ok, te recojo a las ocho- dijo, esta vez alejándose lentamente

Batman fue a la baticueva y mientras él se cambiaba, ella hacia lo mismo en su apartamento, él le había dicho que se pusiera algo casual, no iban a ir a ningún restaurante elegante, por éso se colocó unos jeans, una blusa azul claro y una chaqueta blanca, nada fuera de lo común, y a decir verdad, le agradaba la idea, no quería tener la usual atención que recibía siempre que hacia acto de presencia en cualquier lugar, quería algo mas intimo… _T_oc_ toc_…ya había llegado, abrió la puerta y lo vio, allí, parado, con esa singular sonrisa que le había estado dirigiendo cada vez que la veía desde que volvieron de centaurus 2.

-Hola- dicen al tiempo, y después ríen.

-¿Estás lista?- pregunta él

-Si- responde, saliendo del apartamento, y cogiendo el brazo que Bruce le había ofrecido, obviamente, con una sonrisa algo satisfactoria en el rostro

Ambos estaban caminando bajo el cielo de la noche, con miles de pequeñas lucecitas iluminándole a él y a los caminantes nocturnos en que se habían convertido; había pasado más de hora y media y ellos no habían comido ni nada, no habían parado, y mucho menos habían ido a un restaurante, tan sólo caminaban sin rumbo fijo, de aquí para allá, disfrutando este tipo de momentos que se habían perdido por, digámoslo así, ignorantes…y testarudos, más que todo cierto personaje llamado Bruce Wayne.

-jajaja- se escuchaban sus risas alrededor

-Estaba pensando en no ir a un restaurante…tal vez quisieras probar algo menos formal, ¿has probado los perros calientes?- pregunta Bruce, deteniéndose un momento para quedar frente a ella.

-No, me parece una excelente idea, señor Wayne- Dijo, acentuando la última parte a modo de broma, recordando lo que habían estado hablando durante su _pequeña_ caminata (Diana se había burlado un poco, _tan sólo un poco_, del señor Wayne)

-Excelente- dije Bruce mirando un banco que había allí y un carrito de perros calientes –Siga, siéntese y póngase cómoda mientras le tomo el pedido, señorita- bromea él, señalando aquel banco, y aunque las bromas y el ser gracioso no era lo suyo, ahora era diferente, no era el playboy mujeriego Bruce Wayne, ni tampoco era el mejor detective del mundo, el insensible Batman, era simplemente él, el niño menor de ocho años que había en su interior, que sutilmente impulsaba todo lo que él hacia, que era él mismo, y el que pocas personas han podido lograr sacar a la luz, el que sólo con ella era quien era, por que ahora ella tampoco era la princesa amazona, ni la embajadora de Temiscira ni la mujer maravilla, era Diana, en estos momentos, lo que él no se atrevía a decir, _su _diana.

-ok, ¿qué hay?-

-Perros calientes y…perros calientes, ¡oh!, espera, déjame mirar…más perros calientes…-dice, de nuevo, dejando de ser lo que ha fingido ser.

-Bueno, entonces creo que comeré…perros calientes-

-En seguida- dice, dirigiéndole una sonrisa antes de ir hacia aquel carrito de comidas rápidas.

Después de comer, caminaron de nuevo, yendo y viniendo, hasta que decidieron sentarse, y lo hicieron en un lugar donde el césped era cálido, y la luz de la luna les iluminaba de frente, las estrellas se veían hermosas, y el bullicio de la gente (aunque no hubiera mucho, por que Bruce Wayne no puede salir por ahí, dejándose ver por todo el mundo, y más que todo si tiene a la mujer maravilla a su lado), aunque era más que todo el bullicio de los autos, estaban bien retirados, lo suficiente como para saber que podían estar tranquilos al menos hasta el amanecer, y faltaba un poco para éso.

Hubo un momento en el que ambos quedaron completamente recostados sobre la cálida hierba, y dejaron de mirar al cielo, sus voces no hablaban ya, hace rato sus miradas tomaron la palabra, y entablaron una larga conversación, silenciosa, e interesante, ahora no habían razones que valieran, ni inmortalidad lo suficientemente larga como para detenerles, qué problemas de niño rico ni nada, ya no importaba éso, por que ella había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para no perder la batalla, como siempre lo hacia, pero un punto entre muchos a su favor, es que ella era nueva en ésto, y a pesar de las excusas de Bruce, ella no se había retirado, por que él le permitió suficiente espacio como para dejarla sacar lo mejor de él, por que, qué sería de él sin ella ahora, ¿estaría mirando a los ojos de nadie, sintiendo de nuevo ese vacío?, por que en verdad no tenia otra opción, era aceptar lo inevitable, aceptar que se equivocó, o simplemente dejar ir el tesoro más grande que jamás nadie haya podido encontrar, quedar de nuevo en la oscuridad, siguiendo un camino de nada, un camino sin ella…pero por suerte para él, por un momento, tan sólo por un momento, dejó de sentirse acorralado, dejó de sentirse solo, dejó de ser testarudo y terco…

Ya no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero eso no importaba, por que como ya he dicho, ya nada importaba, sólo ellos. Se devolvieron al apartamento de Diana, caminando, de nuevo bajo la ahora luna sonriente, y pretendiendo saber qué iba a pasar, pero éso era imposible de saber. En frente a la puerta de Diana, él se despedía, y escondido en su voz, había un dejo de tristeza

-¿No te irás, verdad?- pregunta esperanzada

Él realmente no lo sabía, quería quedarse con ella siempre, vivir junto a ella, sentirla cerca suyo…pero también sabía que debía regresar, que decía ser Batman de nuevo, aunque ni siquiera él supiera que ya ni Batman ni Bruce serían los mismos, ya nada seria lo mismo, por que al fin ambos perdieron una estúpida batalla, jugaron con fuego y se quemaron. –Bruce… ¿no te irás, cierto?

-Diana…- dice, si saber realmente que decir –Bruce…- sabia que al final se iría, así que no insistió…no mucho

-Al menos entra, y tomate un té…- sin saber cómo, se habían acercado demasiado, y digo demasiado, sus narices estaban rozando, y el fuego en su mirada les quemaba, un fuego tierno, repitiendo aquel momento en centaurus 2, pero ahora no estaban en un planeta desconocido, ni varados sin comunicaciones, ahora todo estaba claro, ya no habían dudas, no había nada que preguntar. De repente, sus labios se encuentran, acariciándose lentamente, despacio, pero se fue acelerando, sin dejar la ternura (ni el amor, ^.^) a un lado, no se puede quitar algo que está en el ambiente, que se respira, que fluye en tus venas. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, las manos de Diana estaban en el rostro de Bruce, acariciando, a igual que él hacia con ella, sus mejillas, cada uno desahogándose, desquitándose del tiempo perdido, en un momento las manos de Bruce estaban en sus caderas, firmes, y su boca, descendiendo por su cuello, lentamente, extasiándose de ella, de su olor, de su _sabor, _delineando su rostro, al igual que ella tenia sus manos en su pecho, dejándose llevar por ellos mismos…Pero en el fondo él sabía que eso no estaba del todo bien, sino ponerse a pensar, Diana era nueva en todo ésto, y aunque sabia que ella lo amaba, no podía aprovecharse de ella; iban muy rápido, aún había cosas que preguntar...

Sé que me he demorado mucho, que digo mucho, demasiado, y yo sé que es feísimo esperar, yo también lo he vivido, pero es que la verdad he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, he estado en verdad ocupada.

Espero poder seguir con esta historia como al iniciarla lo planeé, recibo consejos, criticas y sugerencias como ya saben, igualmente agradecería su review.

**THANKS FOR READING, BYE**


	5. ¿Estás segura?

Bueno, aquí está, el quinto capítulo. Tengo que advertirles que involucra escenas para mayores. **SI UD. NO ES MAYOR A 18 AÑOS O 21, EN ALGUNOS CASOS, O NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MADURO COMO PARA LEER ESTO, PORFAVOR NO LO HAGA, GRACIAS**

Ahora dejando éso claro, lean, ¡hope you like it! ^.^

**NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES…**BLA BLA BLA**…**ya se saben el resto**…ESTO LO HAGO SOLO POR DIVERSION Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO…**BLA BLA BLA

**Capitulo 5: ¿Estás segura?**

Se alejó de ella – ¿Estás segura?, si no quieres no-

Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios- Estoy segura…si quiero…quiero que me ames como yo a ti-

Retiro el dedo de sus labios –Yo ya te amo como no puedes imaginar- la atrajo hacia si, y la besó, tiernamente, poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo, y ellos acercándose, Diana con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bruce, y él, a la vez, con sus manos viajando desde la parte superior de la espalda de ella hasta la cintura, la depositó en la cama como una pieza de porcelana, ahora su mano emprendía nuevo viaje desde la cintura hasta el pie, acariciando su muslo. Al mismo tiempo que sus labios se separaron, ahora él estaba probando el dulce sabor de su cuello y la suavidad de su piel. Ella sólo podía sentirle recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Con su otra mano trazó el camino desde su pecho hasta, de nuevo, el muslo, y su boca danzaba por allí, repartiendo amor y placer, saboreando la piel, chocando su aliento con ella, delineando su abdomen a la tenue luz de la luna, la cual ya se iba, que se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta. Y se devolvió lentamente depositando un suave beso en cada seno, ella arqueó la espalda, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero sin duda quería quemarse, ambos querían.

La abrazó, la levantó lo suficiente para poder llegar a su rostro y besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Pronto pasó lo que tenía que pasar, no sin que antes ellos se miraran jadeantes.

-Diana…- Ya había preguntado éso antes, pero no podía simplemente hacerlo, aun sabiendo lo mucho que ella lo amaba. Simplemente era algo muy importante, y aunque esto no pareciera un momento de pasión, lo era, se podía ver en sus miradas. No quería arruinar su relación por esto, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo paranoico, si ella no quisiera, lo mandaría volando hasta otro continente, y si no estaba segura, se lo diría.

-No creo que…no debe ser así…me parece que no…esto está mal…mira, si tú no quieres…lo entenderé…no necesito ésto…sólo a ti…sé que no estás…-

-¡Bruce!- Interrumpe ella, quien se había levantado para llegar a su altura después de que él también se había levantado a tartamudear, contemplando como se volvía, literalmente, un ocho con esta situación. En el fondo de daba risa, parecía un niño chiquito, además, ¿No debería ser ella quien estuviese en ésas?

-¿Si?- Pregunta él, inocente –Cállate- Dice Diana tiernamente, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, él se rehusó al principio, después, volvió a quedar encima de ella, ésta se separa un poco de su cara para alcanzar mirar a sus ojos.

-Sólo…- Pide con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No te preocupes- Responde él, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Piel desnuda juntándose para volverse uno e infinitas caricias, era lo único que había allí, las palabras sobraban, las miradas de pasión eran suficientes. En un rápido movimiento intercambiaron posiciones. Ahora Diana estaba encima de él, con su propio ritmo, él simplemente admiraba la belleza de aquella mujer que estaba sobre él en un continuo vaivén, sus delicadas manos apoyándose en su pecho y las de él en sus caderas, el punto máximo había llegado, compartiéndolo con sus manos, que estaban aferradas a las del otro, ella enarcó la espalda y luego, cansada, cayó en sus brazos, y por último le dio un pequeño beso, el último beso antes de quedar profundamente dormidos…

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban y chocaban con sus rostros, ella recostada en su pecho y él abrazándola, como protegiéndola, ya se había despertado, retiró un mechón de su hermosa cara, estaba jugando con su pelo, como niño con juguete nuevo, fina seda deslizándose por sus dedos…sintió como se despertaba y volteaba a mirarlo para después poner una pequeña sonrisa

-te amo- dijo mirando al profundo mar de sus ojos, en el cual seria muy difícil no quedar sumergido. Levantó delicadamente su rostro y la besó

-yo también te amo- lo volvió a besar, hasta que ella inesperadamente se alejó, no sin dejar de sonreír.

-Espera, ¿Acabas de decir que me amas, te sientes bien?- Su mirada era falsamente inquisitiva. Bruce se apoyó en su codo, y quedó a su altura, el azul de un frío helador frente el azul del mar más cálido. Él soltó una pequeña risita.

-Escúchame bien, por que no lo repetiré de nuevo- Volvió a sonreír –Admito que he sido un completo idiota por lo que he dicho y hecho, pero te aseguro que ahora en adelante corregiré mis errores, si tú me lo permites, mi reina- ella le devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta

-Claro que te lo permito- Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó -¿Por qué ha sido lo de Reina?- pregunta claramente confundida

-¡Oh!, ¿No te lo había dicho?, permítame informarle, princesa Diana- Hizo una pausa, acercándose más a ella, cogiéndola por la cintura, y recostándola entre risas.

-que ha sido ascendida a Reina, el trono del corazón de éste hombre es ahora, y por siempre, me permito aclarar, suyo- ahora estaba completamente encima de ella, escuchando sus risas como melodiosa música. Después de un tiempo ella por fin pudo decir:

-Entonces, demuestre cuán leal es, fiel súbdito- Dijo con una hermosa y picarona sonrisa estampada en la cara, para después, y en respuesta, sentir cómo su cuello estaba siendo atacado por un bombardeo de besos. Todo seguía así hasta que un inoportuno pitido sonaba desde la mesita al lado de la cama. Bruce, frustrado, toma con mucho esfuerzo el comunicador*. El suyo, por cierto, aunque los dos sonaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo; no quería a nadie preguntando por qué él estaba con la Mujer Maravilla, a tan altas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué pasa, J'onn?- pregunta, en la voz de Batman

-El centro de la ciudad de Nueva York está siendo atacado por no sé todavía qué, por favor, venga rápido; Superman, Chica Halcón y Linterna verde están en otras misiones-

-Batman fuera- dice

-J'onn fuera- La trasmisión finaliza, se da vuelta para ver a Diana, pero está atendiendo a su transmisor, siendo informada de exactamente lo mismo que a él. Después de intercambiar una mirada, él se levanta y se cambia rápidamente, al igual que ella. Son tele trasportados a la Atalaya, y de ahí, a Nueva York.

Al llegar, se encontraron con Flash, y divisaron, una batalla entre personas que parecían ser similares, pero no involucraba a ningún civil, hasta ahora, por lo cual agradecían.

No eran nadie de quien ellos hayan sabido antes, eran totalmente desconocidos tanto quienes atacaban como quienes, aparentemente, defendían a los civiles. Lo común en aquellos dos bandos, era la piel exageradamente pálida, parecía mármol viviente. No podían decidirse quien era el bueno y el malo, pero pronto y debido a la razón ya dada, y a que eran 10 u 15 contra 3, les indico que tenían que ayudar a dicha minoría.

La Mujer maravilla golpeó a uno de ellos, enviándolo contra un muro, pensando que ya había acabado con él, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de otro quién-sabe-qué-cosa, pero entonces fue atacada por el mismo sujeto al que había lanzando por los aires hace unos segundos. Con el brazo trató de golpearlo en el estómago, pero tan pronto como había estado allí, se había ido.

Batman lanzaba Batarangs a diestra y siniestra, pero se sorprendió al ver que no tenían efecto alguno, entonces se decidió por la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en lo cual no le fue mejor. Su piel era más dura de lo que jamás había visto en un ser humano ordinario, sus movimientos más ágiles, y sus reflejos más extraordinarios.

Flash se había dado cuenta de lo veloces que eran, por supuesto no más que el hombre más rápido del mundo, pero eran ágiles y rápidos. Pero no por eso el velocista escarlata tenia ventaja, eran también muy buenos en las artes marciales. Al parecer los únicos con alguna oportunidad eran con quienes inicialmente estaba peleando, a los que, por cierto, les estaba yendo muy bien, antes de su ayuda, y ahora, con ella.

Ellos parecían disminuir en número a medida que el sol estaba saliendo, extrañamente les fastidiaba. Varias personas estaban aún peleando, pero ellos se fijaron especialmente en dos. La ojiazul sólo se defendía, hasta que después de ser abofeteada, arremetió contra la otra tan ágilmente que no se podían ver sus movimientos, entre unos de ellos sacó su espada, hermosa espada dorada, con incrustaciones de rubí y diamantes, y la colocó en el cuello de su oponente, ella sólo miró sorprendida, al principio, pero luego una sonrisa malvada se asomó entre su rostro, la otra mujer bajó la espada. La mujer que parecía ser la líder de las personas contra quien la liga lucho, una hermosa mujer mona, con los ojos rojos como la sangre, se paró en frente de otra mujer, aun más hermosa, pelinegra, con los ojos azules brillante, tan azules y tan brillantes, que parecían blancos, dándole un aspecto mágico y mítico, se acercó a su oído, y susurró algo, tan bajo como para que nadie la escuchara además de aquella divinidad.

En un segundo estaba allí, al otro no, tan sólo el aire quedó. La mujer pelinegra miró al vacío con los dientes apretados por un momento, hasta que alzó la vista, y se dio la vuelta, seguida de una mujer de cabello castaño y un hombre igualmente pelinegro, ambos con los mismos ojos azules brillante, en dirección a un callejón, en el cual Batman, la Mujer maravilla y Flash se habían quedado observando la pequeña batalla entre las dos bellezas.

-ooh la la- comentó Flash a nadie en especial, refiriéndose a la pelinegra, al verla pelear tan gallardamente. Y suponiendo que ella no le escucharía, pero se equivocó, ella le oyó, mas no dijo nada, en cambio fue la de pelo castaño quien habló.

-Siempre te llevas toda la atención, Ale- le comenta a la mujer en cuestión. Se acercan al grupo de héroes, y se detienen frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde estuve toda mi vida que no te ví antes?- preguntó a modo de piropo, de nuevo, a la mujer alta.

-En tu cuna- Vuelve a responder la castaña. Obteniendo a un muy achantado Flash. Batman ha estado todo el tiempo serio. La mujer maravilla y la otra mujer se ríen, intercambiando miradas.

-Sólo está bromeando- Dice disculpando a su amiga –Discúlpenla, por favor. Mi nombre es Alessandra, ella es Katherine y él es Nicholas, gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada, pero de todos modos, no hicimos nada- dice la mujer maravilla

-Créeme, hicieron mucho, ganaron tiempo-

-Ok, Yo soy la mujer maravilla, ellos son Flash y Batman- los presenta frente a los ahora no tan desconocidos.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, liga de la justicia- Responde Alessandra estrechando la mano de cada uno, menos la de Batman, quien, como siempre, se negó. Nicholas y Katherine saludan también.

-Necesitamos hablar con ustedes- Solicita, estoico, Batman

-Por supuesto, adelante- Responde Alessandra

-En un lugar más privado- Fueron tele transportados a la atalaya, y se reunieron en la sala de conferencias (o cómo sea que le llamen, U.U)

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?

**ACLARACIONES:**

***1: **No sé como le llamen.

Como se habrán podido dar cuanta, he incluido tres personajes originales, y creo que ya lo saben… SON VAMPIROS. Si alguien ha leído mi perfil, lo cual dudo, sabrán que amo los vampiros, y esta historia de ellos tres no es de la nada, he estado trabajando en ello hace tiempo, es una historia completamente original, que no tiene nada que ver con DC COMICS, ni MARVEL, ni nada. Ha salido de mi cabecita.

, espero que les haya gustado.

**THANKS FOR READING, BYE. **


	6. Ellos y el monstruo

Bueno, creo que he sido un poco maleducada, ¡lo siento!, lo guache nunca se quita jeje. Ahora si en serio, no me he tomado la molestia de agradecer los reviews, aunque creo que siempre lo digo, estoy muy agradecida al saber que se tomaron la molestia de dejar uno.

**Águila fanel**_**: **__Muchas gracias_, ¿Cierto que son perfectos?, Yo también lo pienso

**David: **_La verdad si soy un poco floja, pero trataré de no serlo, saludos desde Colombia_

**Heidi: **_Lo de que Bruce sea inmortal es…¡Genial!, yo también he pensado en éso._

**Hiei: **_No sé si eres Heidi también (uno puede teclear mal), pero no importa, ya leí "sweet dreams", y me encantó, ¡Gracias!_

**Claudia Hincapi Zapata: **_La verdad, no sé a que te refieres, pero pues revisé y si tengo unos errores muy…Tal vez son las aclaraciones tan triviales que hago, pero pues es por costumbre; tengo que explicar todo :/, De todos modos, aprecio mucho tu review, así me doy cuenta en lo que puedo estar fallando y tratar de corregirlo, y así haré; trataré de mejorar. ¡Muchas gracias!_

Y ahora, dicho éso, tengo que darles una noticia realmente triste…** ¡NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES! :'(**

**ÉSTO LO HAGO SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO…**

**Capítulo 6: Ellos y el monstruo**

Después del encuentro de los tres desconocidos _con nombre_, Batman les había llevado a la Atalaya, con toda la seguridad del caso, para averiguar sobre el ataque, y poder hacer un informe detallado.

Todos pasaron a la sala de conferencias*, también llamaron a J'onn. Chica halcón y Linterna verde seguían en su _misión_.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?- Solicita no tan amablemente Batman apenas todos se acomodaron. Katherine prefirió quedarse de pie

-creo que podríamos decir…_los malos_- Responde Katherine, enfrentándose a la fría mirada de Batman, y devolviéndosela sin temor alguno.

-¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de que en realidad ellos son _los malos_?- pregunta Batman, como usualmente lo hace

-¡Oh!, pues eso tendremos que dejarlo a su criterio… ¿Qué tiene en mente, señor no-confío-en-nadie?, o te queda mejor ésta: No se acerquen a mí soy un idiota insensible…- Apenas Batman había terminado su pregunta, Katherine estaba en menos que milésimas de segundos a su lado, y se nota que hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para evitar golpearlo, sin embargo Batman ni me inmutó

-Kate- Reprende serenamente la voz de Alessandra, lo cual milagrosamente hace que Katherine retroceda dándole una mirada indescriptible a la persona anteriormente mencionada, y se ubique donde estaba antes.

-Está bien, pregunta incorrecta ¿Qué, quiénes son, y qué pretenden?- Interviene ahora Flash, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

-Vampiros- Responde, serenamente, Nicholas. Recibiendo miradas de sorpresa –Estoy seguro que los habrán escuchado en novelas, pues bien, no somos tan falsos o ficticios. Sólo no nos confundan con los de _Twilght, _y no tendremos problemas- dice la última parte con un evidente tono de broma.

-¿Somos?- Pregunta la mujer maravilla, curiosa.

Alessandra suspira, toma una gran bocanada de aire y se dispone a hablar

-Ok, ésta es la versión corta: Son vampiros, al igual que nosotros, pero tenemos una dieta diferente, igual nuestras formas de pensar. Ellos creen que somos seres perfectos, hecho para gobernar, por eso hacen lo que quieren, cuando quieren. Además que tenemos unas que otras diferencias personales…- Dice eso cual discurso previamente ensayado.

-Si todos son vampiros, ¿Por qué ustedes tienes los ojos azules y ellos rojos?- Pregunta seriamente la mujer maravilla

-Como Alessandra dijo, tenemos dietas diferentes, ¿Cuál creen que es la suya?- Interviene Katherine, que había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio. Era desconfiada, incluso con la liga de la justicia, o tal vez era la paranoia de lo que podría pasar. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, y una impaciencia bien disimulada, fuese lo que fuese, su expresión era muy diferente a la de sus amigos, quienes reflejaban una serenidad total, a pesar de lo que estaban hablando, que era parcialmente desconocido para todos.

-Ya…- Interviene por primera vez Superman -¿Por qué estaban atacando el centro?, digo, no se…alimentaron- No podía encontrar palabras, y la incomodidad era evidente.

-No, no lo hicieron. Ellos prefieren los retos; había mucha gente allí, podían escoger de donde quisieran, eran presas fáciles. Realmente no sé su nuevo propósito, pero sé que tiene que ver con genética; estuvimos investigando, y descubrimos su…sede, son unos laboratorios-

-¿Dónde?- Pregunta Batman

-En Gotham- Una vez más, el silencio se apodera de la sala.

-Nos gustaría que nos acompañaran, sino les molesta. Ustedes conocen a esta gente, pueden ayudarnos, por favor- Pide Superman, refiriéndose a los tres nuevos integrantes temporales.

-Sería un ho…-

-Nadie entra en mi ciudad- Interrumpe el caballero de negra armadura. Con éso dicho, se retira de la sala siendo seguido por las miradas de todos, y tres muy extrañadas.

-Él es así- dice la Mujer maravilla, si le afecta de algún modo eso, y todos sabemos que lo hacía, no lo demuestra.

-Como decía, sería un honor- Continúa Alessandra.

Inmediatamente después habían señalado las habitaciones para los vampiros, puesto que vivían en Nueva York, y en estos momentos, allá era de día. Además, iban a ponerse inmediatamente a trabajar, por ahora, mientras que unos descansaban, otros averiguaban más sobre estos nuevos…_villanos._

Los tres nuevos huéspedes de la Atalaya les habían informado los nombres de aquella mujer mona, y de la persona que supuestamente estaría detrás de todo esto, Paulina y Marco, respectivamente.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Mientras tanto, en Gotham, Batman estaba de patrulla, ni siquiera se había despedido de Diana al irse, después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, mejor dicho, el día anterior, no había sido capaz de decir un simple "Hasta luego".

En gran parte ésto no le daba buena espina, de un momento para otro descubre la existencia de los vampiros en el mundo, y ése comentario…no importa. Sumarle a éso el hecho de que los vampiros vampiros, es decir, los que para nada tenían buenas intenciones ni a los que les importaba matar a sangre fría o no, los mejores depredadores del mundo, estaban viviendo, quién sabe hace cuanto, en su ciudad, en frente de sus narices, y él ni se había percatado, lo cual, para él, sólo podía significar una cosa: _Había fracasado, _como el vigilante, y como quien hace años había jurado que a nadie más le pasaría lo que a él le pasó.

Lo peor de todo, era que tenía un extraño presentimiento de que no iba a salir nada bueno de ésto, lo que le asustaba, porque ¿Desde cuándo _él _tenía presentimientos, como cualquier madre al preocuparse por sus hijos, o una bruja leyendo el futuro?, y es que era éso más que nada, no le cabía duda de que estaba en lo cierto, sabía con toda seguridad, la cual no sabe de donde la sacó, que era un presentimiento certero. Ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en su instinto, y a su gran fama de detective, para averiguar qué está pasando y evitar que nada inesperado ocurriese.

Con respecto a lo de Diana, estaba también seguro que era por su incomodidad frente a este tema, después hablaría con ella.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, pero siempre alerta, diviso a lo lejos un maniático destrozando la vía pública. Inmediatamente, sacó su gancho y lo lanzó justo para quedar en un edificio aledaño. Desde ese punto, podría analizar a aquel personaje. Tenía la, extrañamente identificable, apariencia de un civil, aunque sus rasgos eran salvajes, violentados con enormes dientes, como si de un perro se tratase. Todo lo que hacía el hombre era destrozar lo primero que estuviese a su paso, y en su perdida mirada se notaba que no hacía esto porque quería, se notaba la falta de voluntad. Sus arrebatos dejaron de ser con objetos, a ser con personas, lo cual era la "batiseñal", por decirlo así.

Quitó a la persona que estaba a punto de ser atacada del camino, y se volteó para quedar en frente del _monstruo._ Su mirada fugazmente pasó de estar vacío, a clamar silenciosamente por ayuda. Pero éso no duró mucho, en seguida, arremetió contra Batman, quien se defendió hábil, y digámoslo, un tanto fácilmente. Puede que aquella criatura tuviese una fuerza y velocidad inhumana, pero no tenía nada de lógica, lo que facilitaba las cosas para sus oponentes, y le volvía algo imbécil.

La criatura, humano con poderes, daba golpes atolondrados a diestra y siniestra, tratando de aplastar a Batman, el cual los esquivaba, dejando un destruido pavimento tras de sí. Intento darle con sus batarangs, acertando, y debilitando a su enemigo, hasta que aquella mirada en los ojos de éste volvió a tener una inocencia o ignorancia común en la gente normal, y con eso, dicho ser, se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, sus facciones se suavizaron en cuanto a lo que ya no eran tan salvajes, y sus dientes volvían a ser como cualquier otros, pero a la vez, se tensaron en el evidente dolor que estaba sintiendo. Primero cayó de rodillas, y luego su cuerpo entero quedó extendido en la acera, con un círculo de curiosos alrededor, observando, y un Batman todavía en posición de defensa.

Éste se acercó al cuerpo aún consciente, pero sin fuerzas, y lo levantó. Puso su mano en su oreja y _llamó _a la atalaya.

En un momento, estaban en la plataforma principal*, él caminó a través de los pasillos en dirección a la bahía médica, donde estaba J'onn. Acostó al hombre en la camilla, y se quedó mirando como J'onn hacía los análisis, mientras tanto, había llamado a los demás, incluyendo a los tres mosqueteros, es decir, a Alessandra, Nicholas y Katherine; por alguna razón sabía que tenía que ver con ellos, o mejor dicho, con este nuevo _asunto _en el que estaban.

El marciano había terminado los análisis físicos, y en silencio, se dirigió al paciente, puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Después de un rato, y con todos expectantes, sus ojos dejaron ese naranja brillo, y él salió de su mente, confirmando su anterior teoría; al revisar las pruebas físicas (signos vitales, ADN, etc.).

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó impaciente Flash, J'onn sólo cogió unas hojas, y se las pasó a Batman, sabiendo que Flash no entendería nada en ellas.

-Alteración genética inestable- Dijo al fin

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por leer, y aun más agradecida estaría si dejaran un hermoso, divino, irremplazable review ^.^

**BYE, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. Alteración genética

**¡LO SIENTO! Sé que he estado sin actualizar mucho tiempo, y sé que es horrible esperar, por eso, ya que estos días estoy descansando, me pondré pilas a hacer una de las cosas que más me gustan ¡escribir! espero les guste este capítulo, es donde comienza lo…principal.**

**Claudia Hincapi Zapata: **_Muchas gracias, ¿ves? Intenté tomar consejo, y creo que estoy mejorando, de nuevo ¡Gracias! Y…¿en serio, te hizo llorar? __ sé que lo dices como una expresión, pero de todos modos me alegra mucho causar emoción en los lectores…lo triste viene pronto._

**¡NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES! :'(**

**ÉSTO LO HAGO SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO…**

**Capítulo 7: Alteración genética**

Los análisis genéticos mostraban pocas señales de que el ADN fuese humano, había sido alterado de forma experimental con ADN ajeno pero desconocido. Debido a la reacción excluyente se había provocado una inestabilidad. Pero J'onn no podía estar seguro, así que decidió indagar en la mente del individuo en busca de información, tal vez recuerdos, tal vez pistas. Se encontró con algo terrorífico; había visto y sentido cómo aquel hombre había sido cazado cuan animal por personas iguales a quienes Batman, La mujer maravilla y Flash describieron, iguales a aquellos vampiros que ahora eran aliados. Antes de salir de su mente, al sentir, repentina y tétricamente, dos filosos colmillos en su cuello, varias imágenes en forma de flashes pasaron a través de sus ojos; una cuando la fusión genética se estaba realizando al microscopio. Luego una jeringa en el brazo de ese mismo hombre, quien estaba ahí sentado. Cada imagen tenía como intermedia la inconfundible cara de Gotham, la ciudad del caballero oscuro. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en la realidad, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba en su cuello, como tratando de detener una hemorragia, la retiró lentamente, extrañado, y se dirigió a lo demás.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó impaciente Flash, J'onn sólo cogió unas hojas, y se las pasó a Batman, sabiendo que Flash no entendería nada en ellas.

-Alteración genética inestable- Dijo al fin. Batman observó las hojas e inquisitivo luego preguntó:

-¿Tiene alguna idea de con qué se trató de combinar su ADN?-

-No, nunca antes había visto esa secuencia, es muy…irreal- Dijo la última palabra sin creer que la hubiese usado.

-¿Alguna cura?- Preguntó de nuevo, sabiendo la respuesta, que efectivamente fue no.

-Pero pude verificar lo que Alessandra dijo- Señaló con la mano a la persona mencionada –Vislumbré los laboratorios, ubicados en Gotham, más exactamente al Este- con eso, Batman pudo añadir pruebas a su antigüa suposición de dónde estarían esos laboratorios.

-¿Averiguaste algo más?- Interrogó la mujer maravilla

-Sólo pude ver imágenes sueltas, pero puedo asegurar que lo que le hicieron, no fue sólo a él, están experimentando con civiles, a quienes cazan como animales…Pero su ubicación aún es desconocida para mí, no puedo hacer más-

Todo el mundo cayó en una reflexión, tratando de hallar un modo con el cual poder hallar estos nuevos personajes, y evitar que hiciesen algo peor. Batman inmediatamente se dirigió a la computadora tratando de hacer quién sabe que cosa. Alessandra tomó aquellos papeles, y los examinó un rato.

-Es ADN de vampiro- Dijo, la gente volteó a mirarla, ella en cambio, se dirigió al hombre que ahora estaba encadenado a la camilla, se había despertado un tiempo antes, y había intentado escapar, Flash lo ató.

-Creo que puedo revertir el proceso, y si tengo suerte, tal vez pueda localizar los laboratorios- Propuso

-¿Cómo?- interrumpió bruscamente Batman, ella no se alteró, y respondió serenamente

-Creo que intentaron fusionar ambos ADN, pero según ésto- Mostró las hojas- El ADN vampiro fue alterado también, eso no quiere decir que sea totalmente diferente…Las personas son convertidas por el veneno, que es como un virus, como el VIH, que se infiltra en cada una de las células, y copia su propio ADN, infectando el organismo completamente, y obligándolo a infectar al resto, sólo que este veneno, es muchísimas veces más efectivo y rápido…-

-Siendo así- Habló Superman –Ya se habrá fusionado completamente-

-No sabría decirlo con toda certeza, pero el proceso tampoco es tan rápido, dura uno, dos, incluso tres días, pero no tenemos esa información, así que es imposible un diagnóstico certero…Pero podría intentarlo, si no funcionase, al menos sabría su ubicación…- Al ver las caras de pregunta de todos, explicó –La sangre además de alimentarnos, nos proporciona casi todo del individuo, entre éso, sus recuerdos…-

-Hazlo- Ordenó secamente Batman, recibiendo miradas cuestionantes de los demás

-¿No sería peligroso?- intervino la mujer maravilla, con la preocupación estampada en su rostro.

-Tal vez, pero ella es la única que puede hacerlo sin vacilación- Respondió Nicholas

-El único problema es que necesitará transfusión sanguínea, por si el veneno se ha extendido mucho- En seguida, J'onn trajo algunas bolsas de sangre, obviamente, del grupo sanguíneo del que aparentemente era el señor. Alessandra se acercó cuidadosamente, y volteó la cabeza de su _presa,_ sus colmillos salieron pronto, y en un instante se clavaron en su cuello, al principio saboreó el líquido escarlata, pero a medida de que éste, aún infectado, pasaba por su garganta, las imágenes lo hacían en su mente.

Primero las mismas que J'onn había visto, luego, fue como si caminara por un sendero de tierra, cuando dio tres pasos, el paisaje cambió y con él, el bullicio de la ciudad se escuchó, estaba mirando todos los rascacielos, y en el oscuro cielo una muy distinguible señal, ella bajó la mirada, y estaba ahora frente a un edificio en particular, volvió a levantar la vista para ver el nombre, y antes de que súbitamente todo se desvaneciera, leyó: _WAYNE._

Se retiró bruscamente, reflejando en su rostro asco, y se limpió la boca tan rápido como pudo para quitarse ese horrible sabor. Nicholas se acercó y le preguntó qué le pasaba, antes de que ella respondiera, Batman volvió a intervenir, esta vez, sarcásticamente.

-Pensé que eras una vampiresa- Ella, como siempre, no se inmutó, pero sus colmillos seguían a la vista, dándole un aspecto mucho más divino, poderoso.

-No voy a discutir con usted lo que soy o no soy, pero sí el hecho de que la ubicación de los laboratorios es Empresas Wayne- Bajo la máscara, él se sorprendió, pero en vez de decir nada, un irritante silencio se apoderó de él.

-¿Qué te pasó, Ale, que reaccionaste de…esa manera?-

-La sangre…no parecía sangre, era asquerosa…supongo que debe ser por la alteración genética- Explicó. J'onn estaba iniciando la transfusión, cuando Alessandra intervino.

-No creo que sirva de nada, su sangre está casi completamente infectada…-

-¿No le habías salvado?-

-Lo intenté, lamentablemente la infección estaba demasiado expandida…Lo peor de todo es que no se convertirá en vampiro, el virus tiene las mismas propiedades de nuestro veneno, pero no el mismo objetivo…- Toda la sala quedó quieta, dando mentalmente el pésame a quienes puedan quererlo y extrañarlo. Tenían que prepararse para decir la fatídica noticia sus familiares -Lo siento- Finalizó ella, quedando en silencio también. Todo el mundo sabía lo que tenía que hacerse, pero eran demasiado obstinados para aceptarlo en voz alta; había que matarle, o dejar que muriera con la compañía de un gran dolor…

-Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre…- Dijo por lo bajo Diana. Alessandra informó su nombre; al haber visto sus recuerdos, también le vislumbró.

-Richard Grayner- por centésima vez en unos minutos, la sala se llenó de una inquietante calma.

-Iré con Flash y Nicholas a la casa de la familia, Diana y Alessandra vayan, por favor, a empresas Wayne, necesito que…-

-Nadie entra en mi ciudad- Interrumpió secamente el caballero oscuro.

-No puedo permitir que vayas, es demasiado perso…- Al instante, Batman alzó una ceja, desafiante

-¿Vas a impedírmelo?-

-Te lo pido, por favor- Esta vez, fue Diana quien habló, la mirada que ella podía imaginar detrás de los lentes blancos se había suavizado, aun así, él no cedió, sólo suspiró inaudiblemente

-Iré en una "misión de reconocimiento", si sé de algo, prometo avisarles…- miró al rostro de los demás en busca de alguna señal de concilio. No vio ninguna -Deben saber ya que tenemos a uno de sus experimentos, dudo que se queden en la misma posición- Por fin halló algo de "apoyo" –Así, necesitaría que alguien más buscase en el resto de la ciudad- Dirigió su mirada a Diana y a Alessandra, quienes asintieron.

-Voy contigo, murciélago- Dijo Katherine, caminando hasta la puerta, mirando expectante al anteriormente mencionado. Batman no puedo sino aceptar su compañía, después de recibir miradas regañonas cuando abrió su boca para protestar.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Ambos se colaron hábilmente a las instalaciones de Empresas Wayne, cuando por fin estuvieron dentro, Kate protestó.

-Sabes, eres el dueño, ¿no?, nos hubiéramos ahorrado un montón de tiempo si hubiéramos entrado por la puerta…y dinero para la lavandería…Diablos, deberías contratar más personal de aseo, esto está lleno de polvo…- Batman sólo la ignoró, y siguió caminado a donde en un principio supuso deberían estar. Habían unas habitaciones específicas para un proyecto que había fracasado, desde entonces, habían estado vacías, algunas veces siendo organizadas para nuevos programas, pero siempre desistían por el limitado espacio.

Se pararon en frente de la ordinaria puerta metálica, él sacó de su Baticinturón la tarjeta inteligente, y la colocó encima del identificador… Estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba, y de lo que debería estar. Con su usual sigilo, entró en compañía de una persona igual de sigilosa, Kate, ambos se dieron cuenta que no muy lejos, un pequeño farol se había encendido, iluminando solo una jeringa usada, que aún tenía líquido en su interior, y pequeñas gotas gravitacionales en ella, y en el suelo.

Algo fugaz pasó justo en medio de la luz, sabían que era una criatura por la estatura, y su estructura, pero más que todo por el par de deslumbrantes ojos rojos. Era un vampiro, eso era seguro, luego él se dio cuenta que era una vampiresa, por su hermoso pelo dorado que reflejaba la poca luz en la sala, y sus hipnotizantes labios acercándose peligrosamente a los suyos.

No trató de ver su rostro, ni de atacarla, o de esquivar ese beso mortal. Sólo se quedó allí esperando inmóvil aquellos rojos labios. Levantó un poco la ceja, cuestionándose qué causó el sutil desvío que vio que hizo ella. Tardó más de lo esperado para darse cuenta que la bella mujer se había centrado en su cuello, aún con su traje, pudo sentir cómo sus colmillos le perforaron, y cómo pronto llegarían a su piel...

*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-***/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Supongo que fue algo corto, pero quería actualizar pronto, pero por eso no piensen que dejaré de trabajar duro en esto, tengo unas cuantas sorpresas, si es que todavía lo son.

**THANKS, SEE YOU NEXT CHAP, BYE.**


	8. Problemas, lecciones y bienvenidas

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos quienes siguen esta historia, aunque no sean muchos, es un honor

**NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. **

**ÉSTO LO HAGO SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO…**

**Capítulo 8: Problemas, lecciones y bienvenidas**

No percibió más a quien supuso era Paulina, levantó su mano y tocó su cuello, sus dedos se posaron sobre la diminutas rasgaduras en su traje, por suerte no le había mordido, pero sabia que había estado cerca, demasiado cerca. No supo por qué simplemente había quedado en blanco, estaba seguro que dentro de las habilidades de los vampiros, no estaba la hipnosis. Era algo más interno, más personal, él se había entregado a merced de su enemigo, y sólo sabía que él lo había querido, de un modo bizarro y desconocido.

Pausadamente, se giró para ver a Kate luchando ferozmente con quien, efectivamente, era Paulina. Dado que todo estaba oscuro, excepto el pequeño círculo en el suelo, formado por la luz de la pequeña lámpara, podía ver dos pares de brillantes ojos, uno aun más rojo que la sangre, y el otro de un azul angelicalmente deslumbrante, que de angelical, sólo tenía la absurda denominación que había dado Batman, en primer lugar.

Dejando de examinar todo, se centro en la pequeña pelea, tratando de ubicar a su nueva aliada. Pudo distinguir un pálido puño acercándose a rostro de Kate, inmediatamente sacó sus puños de metal NTH, que supuso que si actuaba contra los seres mágicos, y en ocasiones muertos, debería hacerlo también con vampiros. Interceptó rápidamente ese ataque, con uno directamente en el rostro, haciendo que Paulina retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros, lo cual no fue lo esperado.

-Esto no es entre tú y yo, amor- Después del sorpresivo ataque del caballero oscuro, se había parado recta sobre sus dos pies, con esa risa demente que desde ahora la caracterizaba. Pronunció la frase anterior, y mandó a volar a aquel _entrometido_ hombre.

-Ahora sí, ¿En qué estábamos?... ¡Oh, sí! Iba a tirar la basura…- Y de nuevo una arremetía contra la otra, movimientos ágiles y certeros, pero como en todo juego sucio, alguien debe hacer trampa.

El enmascarado abrió los ojos dolorosamente, no sentía más que el dolor en su espalda, su lección de hoy: _no interrumpas a dos bellezas inmortales cuando se están matando_. Gimió al intentar levantarse, no pudo, entonces cayó con un ruido sordo de nuevo en el piso. Intentó una vez más, cuando estuvo en pie, a lo lejos, miró una pequeña arma plateada en manos de Paulina, mientras Kate procuraba derribarla, ella oprimió algo. El arma, en el cañón, tenía ahora una tenue luz entre azul y violeta, supuso entonces que eran rayos ultravioleta.

Si su estructura era como en las novelas se describía, sabía que esa arma podría si no matar, herir gravemente a un vampiro. No fue el miedo lo que le hizo correr, sino la impetuosa necesidad, de cualquier buen héroe, de interponerse entre el rayo y su objetivo. Arrancó lo más veloz que pudo, pero para cuando llegó, la pequeña pistola había sido disparada ya.

El minúsculo pero potente rayo rasgó la parte superior de su hombro, causando solo un insignificante dolorcito, dio la vuelta bruscamente para observar cómo el pecho de la mujer castaña era atravesado, cual cuchillo la mantequilla. Se había equivocado en su anterior descripción del rayo, o tan sólo no observó bien, como el agujero, justo en el corazón de Katherine, iba aumentando de forma exponencial. No había sangre, ni nada por el estilo, solo un sutil y extraño olor a quemado.

*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-***/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mientras tanto, Diana y Alessandra habían recorrido la ciudad completa en busca de algo extraño, no habían encontrado nada hasta el momento.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hay de ti?- Preguntó Diana a su acompañante, queriendo así, averiguar algo que le había inquietado desde que la había conocido. Escuchó una risita.

-Si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo- La mujer maravilla frunció en ceño en su gran empatía, a aquella mujer no se le podía ocultar nada. Suspiró.

-Una vez, mi madre me habló de una valiente guerrera, inmortal, no era amazona, con una gran carga, su pasado y su naturaleza…yo…-

-Dedujiste que podría ser yo…- Interrumpió la mujer pálida. Diana asintió

-Te me haces muy familiar, además por lo que veo, no eres una novata, has recorrido un largo camino…- Encontró la afirmación a esta suposición en sus míticos ojos –eso fue hace antes de mi nacimiento, sino recuerdo mal, ¿Cuándo naciste?-

-Te equivocas, tú ya estabas en este mundo, no entiendo porque no me recuerdas bien…- Respondió pensativa –y…nací en el año 241 d.C. en…Roma…por eso, me llamó mucho la atención la cultura amazona…y por eso, 700 años después recurrí a…- Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un disparo en su hombro derecho. Inmediatamente Diana se puso en medio de Alessandra y la dirección desde la cual el rayo provino. La rapidez con que, quien sostuvo el arma, se movió, evitó que ella viese su rostro.

Eso dejo de importar cuando se dio de cuenta del círculo en que ahora estaban rodeadas. Por el inconfundible brillo rojo en sus rostros, dedujo eran vampiros, unos muy sedientos, por cierto. Sin bajar la guardia, volteó a mirar a la otra belleza, miró su hombro, que estaba casi completamente recuperado ahora del quemón que le produjo el disparo, interrogándole con los ojos cómo estaba, ésta le dirigió una mirada cómplice, y se centró en sus nuevos acompañantes, examinándoles, se enderezó, y muy decidida dijo.

-Pan comido- Al instante, estaba pateando algunos traseros chupasangres, uno por uno iban siendo lanzados en una pila. Diana no miraba la facilidad con que les sacaba de juego, sino lo decidida de entrar en esos laboratorios, que supuso estarían en el almacén abandonado de donde salieron los hombres.

-Me caes muy bien- dijo, siendo incapaz de evitar hacerlo y se unió a ella. Cada vez salían más, y caía el doble, era obvio que aquellos patéticos intentos de vampiro no sabían nada de peleas, eran de este siglo, probablemente convertidos hace unas semanas. Estaba ya cansada de esto, así que mando a volar a la mayoría, mientras Alessandra dejaba a uno inconsciente. Ésta se agachó, y sacó dos cosas de la ropa de uno de estos sujetos, y se puso en pie de nuevo.

-Han desarrollado un arma de rayos UV, nada de balas…Estoy segura que estoy podría calcinar en un segundo a un vampiro- Dijo sin preocupación.

Sin más preámbulos, se dirigieron a lo que parecía una andrajosa puerta, Diana la derribó, y se encontraron una metálica, Diana se preparó para derribarla también, pero la vampiresa la detuvo, y le mostró la tarjeta inteligente. La colocó sobre el identificador, y la puerta se abrió.

Caminaron a oscuras durante unos segundos, pero se detuvieron al escuchar una voz gruesa y burlona.

-Ese no era un buen lugar para detenerse a conversar- comenzó, caminado lentamente hacia ellas, de repente sintieron una suave brisa, que indicaba que él había cambiado de posición, pero Alessandra sabía desde un principio que se situaría atrás suyo –Tiempo sin verte, querida- volvió a moverse, quedando en frente de las dos damas.

-Espero perdonen la inusual bienvenida, pero no tenia ninguna visita prevista…Supongo quieren un tour… - Les indicó con la mirada seguirle, lo que a regañadientes hicieron. A medida que avanzaban la luz se iba haciendo visible, y con ella, personas inconscientes atrapadas en una bolsa, y sedadas por vía intravenosa.

-No sabía que ahora pretendías ser Frankstein- Comentó vagamente Alessandra. Una maniática risa obtuvo en respuesta.

-no, sólo pretendo mejorar la raza humana…-

-Según tengo entendido, crees que eres perfecto, ¿Por qué querrías que ellos también los fuesen?- Demandó Diana.

-He dicho _mejorar…_es esa la razón de no convertirles, no busco compañía, o aliados sino un buen enemigo…Es decir, sus habilidades son…patéticas, me estaban aburriendo ya, por eso decidí mejorarles genéticamente…Fallé en el primer…intento, pero ahora es diferente, véanlo ustedes mismas- Abierto el telón, los actores entraron en escena…

Si bien no eran vampiros, lucían en parte como ellos. Colmillos, por supuesto, habían, pero no muy sobresalientes, la piel no era de mármol, era clara, no blanca, era resistente pero no suave. Ojos negros, completamente…y, en fin, características semejantes, y a la vez distintas de los vampiros. La apariencia perdía importancia cada vez que más soldados de la caballería llegaban.

-Estás mejorando tus bienvenidas- Comentó La mujer maravilla, como se alzó en el aire y batió su lazo para agarrar a uno de ellos, tan pronto como lo hizo, uso a ese individuo como arma, derribando unos cuantos más.

-Hago lo que puedo, belleza- Fingió un inocente, y con una última mirada hacia abajo, ocultó lo que aún quedaba visible de su rostro, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

Estos nuevos "intentos" hacían más interesante el juego, pero no por eso debían desconocer que no eran el enemigo; estaban bajo el control de Marco, no eran ellos. Procurando no hacerles daño, terminaban difícilmente con ellos. Entre los golpes, Diana se dio cuenta repentinamente de algo que estaba mal.

-¿No dijiste que esa Paulina estaba en todo momento con él?- Habló, mientras se agachaba para evitar el golpe directo a su rostro, y con el puño, golpeó en el estómago a la criatura, mandándola a volar.

-Supongo que está en Empresas Wayne, haciéndose cargo del resto…-Interceptó el golpe con su mano, manipulando fácilmente a su oponente, llevándolo hacia adelante, para poder darle una patada, y mandarlo al suelo.

-¿A qué te refieres con el resto?- Pregunta de nuevo Diana, infringiéndole un golpe de lleno en el rostro a quien ahora estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-Supongo que esto- hizo énfasis en los sujetos en el suelo –no es todo, presiento que hay algo má…- De repente, se calló al llegar una nueva realización a su mente.

-Batman- Dijeron ambas al unisono. Los ojos de Diana bien abiertos en la preocupación, tenía que llegar rápido a Empresas Wayne, su impulso fue reducido al ver que una nueva puerta se abría, y más "nuevos intentos" salían de allí…

-Creo que su temporada de caza fue realmente buena- Dijo más para sí misma Alessandra. Viendo la preocupación y el miedo en los ojos de aquella imponente mujer a su lado, y viendo el arma que antes le ocasionó una pequeña molestia en su hombro derecho, pero multiplicada en varias, se vio forzada por algo de lo que se había percatado ya, a tomar una decisión rápida.

-Ve, yo me haré cargo de esto- Ofreció. Al ver ánimos de protesta, dijo firmemente –¡VE!- aceptó los deseos de suerte que La mujer maravilla le dio con la mirada, y del mismo modo ella también se los dio. Percibió la ráfaga de viento al despegar aceleradamente y se giró, estirando sus dedos en señal de preparación, escuchando con los ojos cerrados, el crujir de sus huesos en esa acción, y con una gran agilidad se precipitó a la multitud ahora totalmente reunida en frente suyo.

*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-***/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Había tenido que hacer una difícil elección, decidir a quien ayudar, por un lado había estado una de las "chicas buenas", que aparte de ser una aliada, sentía emanar de ella una extraña familiaridad, una relación tanto con ella como con su pueblo. Por otro lado, Batman. Bruce, el único hombre que había amado, bueno, el primero que le enseñó eso, indirectamente. Había sido tanto tiempo de espera, de aceptación, de dejar las cosas claras, que pensaba que ya se estaba dando por vencida, porque a decir verdad, era frustrante no poder estar con ese alguien que quieres, pero aun más frustrante era el hecho de quien lo impedía era él y no poder hacer lo mismo; ignorarlo todo. Cuando finalmente todas esas estúpidas barreras habían sido derrumbadas, el tiempo que ahora quedaba dependía de ella, estaba siendo amenazado por razones que escapaban a su conocimiento, y todo lo que podía hacer era volar más de prisa.

*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-***/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sé que he estado dando importancia de sobra a mis OCs siendo esto un fic acerca de la JLU, pero eso se debe a que por ellos, la trama es trama oO… Espero que les haya gustado. Es de mucha ayuda que dejen un review, así sabré si la historia es buena, aceptable, mala, o realmente pésima, y si encaja en algunas de las últimas, los reviews me ayudarían a mejorar, como ya lo habrán comprobado.

**THANKS FO' READIN', SEE YA NEXT CHAP, BYE.**


	9. ¿Insensible o Imbécil?

_¡Ooops, se me había olvidado poner la advetencia ¬ ¬!_** SI UD. NO ES MAYOR A 18 AÑOS O 21, EN ALGUNOS CASOS, NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MADURO COMO PARA LEER ESTO O LE INCOMODA LOS TEMAS RELACIONADOS CON VIOLENCIA, PORFAVOR ABSTÉNGASE DE HACERLO O DETÉNGASE CUANDO LO CREA CONVENIENTE, GRACIAS**

Aquí viene lo triste… ;)

**NO POSEO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI SUS HISTORIAS, LE PERTENECEN A DC COMICS Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. **

**ÉSTO LO HAGO SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y NO POR MOTIVOS COMERCIALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO…**

**Capítulo 9: ¿Insensible o Imbécil?**

_Flashback_

_Durante la pequeña charla entre Diana, Alessandra y Marco, Batman se encontró al lado de una inconsciente Katherine y una petulante Paulina. Al no haber podido alcanzar el rayo antes de que golpeara el pecho de la castaña vampiresa, ella había caído al suelo, retumbando en todo el lugar. Batman le había dirigido una mirada rápida pero que era evidentemente de preocupación, Kate, antes de cerrar los ojos, lo calmó al regresársela llena de tranquilidad. Pero no estaba tranquila en absoluto, su anterior estado de ánimo, en la atalaya, había sido causado por la ansiedad que personas como ella conocían muy bien. _

_Había pasado más días de los prudentes sin beber el rojo y vital líquido, sentía que podía perder el control en cualquier momento, no sólo por tener dicha sed, sino porque simplemente nunca había sido buena controlándose, los hechos en la atalaya hablaban por sí mismos. Y ahora, fue herida de gravedad con rayos UV, no hubiera sido un problema si hubiera estado debidamente alimentada, ahora sería mucho más difícil incluso pensar en que su cuerpo podría regenerarse, y para empeorar las cosas, el único humano allí era Batman, por mal o bien que le cayera, no estaba dentro de sus planes romper el juramento en conjunto que hizo con y especialmente para Alessandra, Nicholas y su difunta familia. Perdió el conocimiento._

_Batman había querido con todas sus fuerzas ir a revisar y ayudar a Katherine, pero era él o ella, y si él era vencido, no había oportunidad para ella, era lógico. Entonces se giró decidido hacia Paulina, con ganas de terminar esto de una vez por todas, y ni siquiera sabía qué era esto. Era obvio que aquí no había ningún tipo de respuestas que la Liga de la justicia estaba buscando, durante los minutos anteriores, por instinto, había hecho una imagen mental del lugar, después de todo no era tan difícil ya que todo estaba vacio. A excepción de los cables y las instalaciones básicas y previas en el laboratorio, no había nada más que ellos tres, el foco y la jeringa. Así que ella se había quedado aquí porque estaba esperándolo; había sacado a Kate de su análisis, si Paulina o Marco, en su defecto, hubiese querido algo de ella no la había presuntamente matado. Todo lo que quedaba era él, por qué, se preguntó._

_-Hemos estado observándote…Bruce- Caminó en círculos, analizándolo con la mirada. Batman no se sorprendió ante su declaración de saber su verdadero nombre, en cambio decidió seguirla con la mirada, manteniendo su expresión estoica –Eres un miembro valioso para la liga de la justicia, veo por qué. Eres astuto, inteligente, precavido, ágil, culto, encantador, pero lo mejor de todo, Bruce, es que eres insensible…- Se detuvo en frente del caballero oscuro, con una satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro pálido. Sabía que había tocada un punto sensible en él, pero al no ver ninguna reacción de parte de Batman, continuó._

_-Mi punto es que personas como tú son las que pueden tener el mundo y moldearlo a su antojo, me he pasado siglos buscando gente como tú…he encontrado a pocos, pocos que han negado su potencial. Creo que ya conoces a Alessandra, bueno, supongo que ya habrás deducido que ella es como tú, o fue- Corrigió de mala gana –Prefirió correr al patético cuento del amor, es precisamente debido a eso que estoy hablando contigo, mi caballero de la noche- Se acercó sensualmente a él, había planeado tan fríamente cada parte de su plan, sabía que esto era inútil, pero no lo consideró una pérdida de tiempo, al contrario, estaba disfrutando de esto e iba a disfrutarlo más adelante también. Todo sea por el poder, se había dicho a sí misma –Sé muy bien que no crees en esas cursilerías, ¿me equivoco?- _

_Batman, siguiendo su pequeño juego, se acercó misteriosamente a su boca, poniendo en práctica su encanto de Playboy, y se desvió con sutileza hacia su oído. Ella estaba disfrutando del camino que todo esto estaba cogiendo, pero lamentaba que no pudiese durar. Se decepcionó al saber que no era lo que ella pensaba; tal vez un coqueteo sutil hubiese estado dentro de sus armas para librarse de ella, pero no._

_-Al grano- Susurró con tono duro, y se quedó en esa posición hasta que escuchó su repentino ataque de risa._

_-Ya que lo pides de ese modo, amor- Habló al detenerse drásticamente de reír –Lo que intento hacer es ofrecerte la posibilidad de unirte a nosotros…Qué dices, ¿Te unes a la fiesta o te quedas en la silla?- _

_Nunca pensó que su punto fuese ese, es por eso que dudó mucho que en realidad lo fuese, tenía la ligera impresión de que, aunque todo apuntara hacia lo contrario, esto no era en absoluto sobre él._

_-No recibo órdenes- Se limitó a decir_

_-No lo dudo, pero aprenderás a hacerlo- Era el momento de dejar de jugar. Su afirmación dio pie para que la inevitable batalla comenzase –Sólo te advierto que mis métodos de persuasión son poco sutiles- Escuchó su fingida y ronca risa._

_-No busco sutileza, me conformaré con que se te haya sido dado en habilidad, lo que se te fue negado en inteligencia- Dijo sin ningún atisbo de broma_

_-Tienes un gran sentido del humor, me encanta- Pronunció del mismo modo, y cambió su expresión a una de tristeza –Es una lástima que tenga que destruirte, y no poder llegar a tener el inmenso placer que me imagino debe ser convertirte- _

_Eso era todo, no más palabras, llegó la hora del exterminio, y Paulina sabía muy bien desde un principio quién iba a ser exterminado._

*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-***/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Secuencia de tiempo normal._

Diana había volado por toda la ciudad a la velocidad más alta que su cuerpo le permitía, podría decirse que le ganaría a Superman. Sabía que Batman estaba en problemas, y ni siquiera el hecho de saber que _él era Batman_ podía calmarla. En este momento parecía irónica la preocupación de Bruce de que ella pudiese salir lastimada por sus enemigos, y ahora era él quien estaba siendo probablemente herido por personas que ni conocían. Aun así, le hería el sólo hecho de pensar que el pudiese estar muerto ahora mismo.

Actuando su capacidad deductiva, había llegado a pensar que si Alessandra tendría una relación con su madre, lo que aún no era seguro, Paulina, Marco y el resto de esos fanfarrones probablemente también lo harían, y en su defecto, una relación con ella. Así que para qué querrían matar a Bruce, eso, si bien no la tranquilizó del todo, la calmó un poco, aunque no pudo evitar abrir nuevas incógnitas.

Atravesó las ventanas y puertas sin tener el más mínimo reparo en no derrumbarlas. Su preocupación se convirtió en ira al darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba él exactamente, apretó su mandíbula con fuerza en su estupidez y levantó la vista determinada a encontrarlo, no le importaba si demolía todo el edificio en su búsqueda. No había tiempo para otras preocupaciones. Como no hubo tiempo para contactar a la Liga y conseguir refuerzos, gran error, se daría cuenta después.

Sabía perfectamente que eso era tiempo perdido, tiempo valioso en el que cualquier cosa podría pasar. Aceleró sus movimientos entonces e intentó pensar rápido, una vez había visto los planos del edificio, eso tendría que servir de algo. Además, había estado en él un par de veces debido al trabajo de la embajada, si no recordaba mal, o al menos lo había sobrevolado. Barajó todos los posibles lugares en que podrían ubicarse maniáticos pretendiendo ser Frankstein, como la bella vampiresa había comentado. Ya había descartado lugares que no fuesen o pareciesen laboratorios, por supuesto. Con las varias deducciones que pudo sacar en tan extremo corto tiempo, y sin alguna base adicional excepto sus recuerdos, se aventuró a los lugares que dedujo podría estar él.

Derribó sin piedad puertas de metal reforzado, pidiéndole a Hera mentalmente que le diera más fuerza y rapidez. Entre las tantas cubiertas de acero que había dejado en el suelo antiestéticamente dobladas, una en particular había escondido de sus ojos una escena que pensó nunca vería.

Entre la oscuridad del recinto, una delgada luz iluminaba una pequeña jeringa usada en el suelo, como una vil burla a los intentos de la Liga de detener a aquellos monstruos. Una pista inútil y un preludio al caos que ya habían desatado. Eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, sino el bárbaro panorama, que por desgracia, involucraba al caballero de negra armadura.

Katherine estaba tendida en el suelo, con un gran hoyo en su pecho, que era, a simple vista, una gran quemadura. La misma mujer mona que apareció al mismo tiempo que Alessandra y los demás lo habían hecho, tenía su mano, su brazo, corrigió con dolor, incrustado en el pecho de Bruce. Aunque estaba de espaldas y con su capa prácticamente destruida, pudo reconocerlo ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

El rostro de la malvada mujer estaba de frente, mirándola con esos rojos ojos, y esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción. Bruce había intentado atacarla, era obvio al ver su mano estirada con un Batarang en ella, y la posición para lanzarlo. Pero Paulina había llegado primero, y había, de un solo zarpazo, atravesado en su totalidad el pecho de Batman. Escuchó afligida como este último gimió de dolor al sentir el brazo de la vampiresa moverse con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo.

Paulina se había detenido a mirar a La mujer maravilla aun perforando el pecho de aquel hombre, sólo porque le divertía la mirada de asombro y dolor en el perfecto rostro de la heroína. Entonces decidió empeorar para ella y él las cosas, retorció con placer su brazo derecho y escuchó con deleite su quejido, y la espontanea rabia de La mujer maravilla. Sacó sin piedad su extremidad de Batman, dejándolo caer con un ruido sordo y un grito de dolor. Miró la sangre en su mano y descaradamente la lamió. Con esa misma estúpida, petulante y malvada sonrisa sacudió su brazo, dejando más gotas de su sangre en el piso, cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

-No deberías haber visto eso, pero no pude contactarte para arreglar una cita más tarde…aunque creo que no hubiera servido de nada- Dijo con tono soberbio.

Diana sabía que si hacia cualquier movimiento las cosas serían peor, podría dejarlo muerto al instante, aunque realmente dudaba que hubiese sido distinto. Por eso no se movió como quería con todas sus fuerzas hacer, quería ir y romper a esa desgraciada mujer en minúsculos trozos, quería mandarla al tártaro y poder escribir con sangre su venganza, pero se contuvo, ahora mismo habían cosas mucho más importantes. Aun así no pudo evitar advertirla, después de todo, aun conservaba su honor de guerrera.

-Te lo juro bruja que pagarás- Escupió con puro odio, seguramente si alguien la escuchase negaría con toda certeza que ella fuese Diana de Temiscira.

-Ciertamente lo dudo, aun así me complacería mucho verte de nuevo, Princesa- Habló con seguridad, y se esfumó de allí.

A diana no le importaba que se fuese, al fin y al cabo, sí se encontrarían de nuevo, y cuando eso sucediese pagaría. Lo juro por Hera, dijo con determinación. Inmediata y desesperadamente se acercó al exánime cuerpo de Bruce. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos tan pronto como vio la herida, y sin contar las demás. Era demasiado, sabía que tendría suerte si sobrevivía. Le quitó la máscara para así poder ver sus ojos entrecerrados, tenía la boca entreabierta y seca, su rostro estaba tan pálido que podría compararse con el de la desgraciada mujer. Su corazón se quebró en pedacitos, nunca pensó verlo así, aun siendo mortal, inspiraba tanta imponencia y fuerza. Temblorosamente puso su mano debajo de su cabeza y la levantó un poco.

-Resiste, Bruce, sólo resiste, por favor- Suplicó al sentirse tan impotente, viéndolo allí, muriéndose lentamente. Tenía que llevarlo a la Atalaya de inmediato, así que agarró su gran cuerpo y posó su dedo sobre el comunicador en su oído, pero el había levantado una mano débilmente y había alcanzado a tocar su brazo. Ella se fijó en él de inmediato.

-Es cierto…- Habló entrecortadamente, sabía que le restaba tiempo de conciencia, sentía que todo daba vueltas, y el dolor tanto físico como emocional era demasiado grande. Como lo era la culpa, sino hubiese ido por su testarudo cerebro, ellos habrían estado juntos hace tiempo, y habrían vivido todo lo que tenían que vivir, él no estaría arrepintiéndose de sólo haber estado con ella por pocos días, aunque fueron maravillosos, él deseaba tener todavía toda una vida para dedicarla a ella, para _vivir._ -El amor…te vuelve…un imbécil- Dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa triste, y con gran esfuerzo continuó –Me…volviste un…imbécil…Dia…- No terminó de decir su nombre, porque se vio obligado a tomar una profunda respiración –Amo…ser imbécil,… pero…odio… no po…der serlo conti…go más…- Cerró los ojos. Pudo recrear en sus facciones la más sincera de sus sonrisas…-Te…- pero no duró mucho. Diana había sentido ese nudo en su garganta y en su estómago, como sintió un río de lágrimas correr tristemente por sus mejillas, era tan doloroso escuchar eso, sabiendo que podría ser una despedida. No lo iba a permitir.

Oprimió el comunicador esperando que le respondiesen lo más rápido posible, habían pasado unos milisegundos y ella ya estaba más desesperada. Le contestó Flash

-¿Siiii?- Contestó alegre el velocista.

-Wally…- Comenzó Diana

-Hey, Di, ¿Cómo estás?- En estos momentos no quería bromas, sintió la extraña necesidad de insultarlo, estaba fuera de control.

-Flash, necesito que nos transportes ya a la Atalaya, es Batman, está herido- Al escuchar la voz de Diana tan llena de preocupación y dolor se dio cuenta que esto era serio, lo cual corroboró cuando ella terminó aceleradamente la frase. Sin vacilación alguna los transportó, cuando se materializaron en la plataforma, los miembros de la Liga que estaban allí en ese instante quedaron paralizados ante lo que veían, lo imposible.

_Antes de ser desmaterializados, Diana susurró más para sí misma_

_-Vas a estar bien, imbécil mío-_

*-*-*-**-**-*-*-*-***/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Woooooow, creo que eso me salió del alma. Espero haber tocado puntos sensibles, o al menos espero que les haya gustado.

Siéntanse libres de opinar, plz.

**T'ANKS FO' READIN', AND REVIEWING, IN THAT CASE, SEE YA NEXT CHAP, BYE.**


	10. Después

**Capítulo 10: Después**

Ante tal escena, la personalidad oculta del velocista escarlata podría difícilmente no revelarse. A pesar de su actitud infantil y poco madura, no había llegado a ser un héroe por nada. Tan pronto como las figuras de Diana y Batman se materializaron en la plataforma y la poca gente que presenció aquello quedaron boquiabiertas, Wally, haciendo uso de su gran velocidad y simpatía, ordenó con la mirada a todos que disimulasen la sorpresa, y lo peor de todo, el temor, como en menos de un parpadeo se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Batman y lo cargó hasta la bahía médica.

J'onn, quien estaba caminando por el pasillo adyacente, se percató de la ráfaga de aire. Entró preocupado a cuarto blanco, y lo que vio hizo que quedase boquiabierto, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo y se paró en frente de la camilla ensangrentada que cargaba al caballero oscuro, e interrogó con la mirada a Wally.

Diana no tardó mucho en reunirse con ellos tampoco, en verdad, su acelerado paso inútil en su mente como esta le recordaba más que nunca que cada segundo significada la vida, o la muerte. Al llegar, informó entrecortadamente pero sin escatimar en detalles lo sucedido. J'onn y los médicos presentes hicieron un diagnóstico urgente y poco invasivo con tal ánimo que al final atacaron las últimas esperanzas que reposaban en el corazón de cada uno de los individuos en la sala.

Fue indescriptible la cara que al final tenían, era obvio, desde el primer momento que Diana vio tal horror en el cuerpo de Bruce, que era un gran daño el infligido. Sin embargo, ella tenía puesta toda su fe en su bienestar, deseaba que estuviese bien, lo necesitaba. Tenía que verlo en pie, erguido e indiferente, orgulloso e imponente, tenía que mirar sus ojos azules, y encontrar el brillo que siempre allí se hallaba. Recorriendo el suelo con la mirada hasta encontrarse con la camilla, levantó lo suficiente sus ojos y se centró en el cuerpo débil y dañado que yacía en ella. Y sabía, antes de que J'onn abriese la boca, que había poco por hacer.

-Diana…- Comenzó el marciano. Junto con el equipo médico, habían conectado a Bruce a todos los aparatos y sueros que por el momento lo mantenían respirando difícilmente, pero eso era algo momentáneo. Lo que sea que hubiese pasado, le había ocasionado una perforación total del torso, de extremo a extremo, y era obvio que algunos órganos vitales tuvieron que haberse visto afectados. Las únicas cosas intactas, y las razones de que siguiese vivo, eran su corazón y su columna, el resto de órganos fueron lastimados leve o gravemente. La prioridad por ahora eran sus pulmones y la sangre que perdía.

-Tiene que vivir- Interrumpió más para sí misma. Aunque también dio a entender que no le importaba lo que tuviesen que hacer, sólo que lo hicieran, y rápido. El rostro de J'onn mostró su usual simpatía, el sufrimiento de Diana y Bruce le afectaba a él también, y a todos. Antes de adentrarse en otro cuarto, le informó a Diana que era preciso practicarle una cirugía a Bruce ahora, de lo contrario, no podría respirar y su sangre sería cada vez menos.

Ella sólo pudo quedarse en pie, mirando hacia la puerta que se acababa de cerrar, y al camino notorio teñido de rojas gotas de sangre. Todo había sucedido más de prisa de lo que ella se dio cuenta, desde que llegaron todo mundo había corrido, unos para aquí y otros para allá. Mientras su mente sólo pudo centrarse en una cosa, bailando de una posibilidad a otra, buscando opciones, respuestas, esperanzas que le dijeran que Bruce iba a estar bien. Cuando finalmente logró asimilar que él no estaría en mejores manos que en las de J'onn, se permitió pensar en las variables aun inconclusas.

Y habían tantas; cómo está Katherine, qué pretendían realmente Paulina y Marco, qué tenía que ver Hippolita con todo esto, qué era todo esto…Katherine! Se había olvidado de Katherine!

Con una última mirada hacia la puerta de la sala de operaciones, y tratando no de pensar demasiado en haber dejado a una compañera guerrera herida atrás para evitarse por un momento el remordimiento y la culpa, se giró e hizo su camino hacia los teletransportadores.

* * *

Su cuerpo se materializó en aquel cuarto oscuro para encontrar a Katherine, cara y labios absolutamente blancos, ojos difícilmente abiertos, recostándose pesadamente contra el muro al que, por lo que parecía, le costó bastante esfuerzo llegar. Sus manos buscaban temblorosamente los bordes de su blusa, lentamente levantándolos de la herida, tratando de no causar más daño ni ejercer presión para evitar el obvio dolor que su cara revelaba cada vez que sus dedos rozaban la piel quemada.

Con trote rápido, Diana avanzó hacia Katherine y se arrodilló a su lado, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella la invitó a frenar sus movimientos -¿Por qué no estás sanando?- Después de ver cómo la herida de Alessandra desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí, era obvio preguntarse por qué la suya no lo hacía. La herida era ligeramente más pequeña que cuando la vio por primera vez, pero ahora, más de cerca, era incluso más preocupante.

- Por qué mejor no jugamos a ser Socrátes y preguntamos por qué comer es bueno, eh – Era definitivamente un buen momento para bromear, se dijo Katherine. Si se iba a morir (y vaya que eso era un sentimiento relativamente nuevo), lo iba a hacer con un buen toque ingenioso aquí, y si había tiempo, también allá. Al ver la mirada confusa de Diana, acompañada de su pequeña, pequeña sonrisa -tímida, reconfortante, culpable, apreciativa; cosas que sin duda analizaría después, tal vez en el limbo o al lado de un buen estofado de demonio en el tártaro- se vio obligada a aclarar con voz débil –Mala dieta. Al parecer pasar hambre para conseguir un cuerpo de ensueño no es tan eficiente después de todo- Terminó, sus labios curvándose hasta que un nuevo espasmo de dolor interrumpió el gesto.

Diana devolvió la sonrisa y se situó de tal forma que pudiese colocar sus brazos bajo el cuerpo de Katherine y levantarle sin causar movimientos bruscos –No deberías bromear sobre temas tan delicados- dijo con ánimos de alegrar un poco el ambiente. Sin saber qué podría pasar con Katherine sin su habilidad de regeneración, qué podía hacer ella, ni si se podía hacer algo en absoluto, era lo menos que _podía_ hacer. El hecho de que su fisiología no era igual a la de los humanos, de que tenía más tiempo, le brindó cierta esperanza que le permitió tranquilizarse ligeramente y pensar las cosas con poca más claridad.

-Lo sé- Colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Diana para estabilizarse y se fijó en su rostro para ver qué efecto tendrían sus próximas palabras en la amazona –Por otra parte, tampoco se debería dejar gente moribunda atrás- Aunque se aseguró que su voz extenuada aun llevara el tono alegre, la expresión en el rostro de la otra mujer sugirió lo contrario al tornarse seria y pensativa, claramente evidenciando su desasosiego sobre el tema.

-Ey, era un chiste, relax-

-No, debería haber…-

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, Diana- Mirándole a los ojos, trató calmarla.

-Debería haberte ayudado de todos modos- Esta mujer sí que era terca.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora, Mujer Debo-hacerlo-todo. Puede que seas una maravilla, pero no eres perfecta, y…- Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula como trató de evitar emitir el gemido de dolor que sus terminaciones sensoriales le gritaban con diminutas, fogosas puñaladas de dolor que emitiese. – no había forma de que…- y ahí estaban otra vez esos diablillos de nervios.

Diana sólo sonrió para sí misma y le dio la señal a Wally para volver a la Atalaya – Deja el discurso para después- De hecho, toda la gente moribunda debería dejar los discursos para después. Ella necesitaba que lo hicieran; _necesitaba_ que hubiese un después. Para Bruce, y para Katherine.

* * *

Muchachos, se me cae la cara de la vergüenza! Creo que han sido literalmente años desde que no actualizo (y la verdad es que perdí el rumbo de la trama de la historia y como a veces trato de cerrarla no me parece bien y bueno, en fin) y me siento realmente mal, porque uno siempre está pidiendo lectores y cuando los tengo no les doy nada que leer. Mil disculpas.

Uds han sido realmente un amor. Leí la historia y no sé cómo uds pudieron seguir hasta aquí. No sé si reescribirla o no, pues por un lado es evidencia de mis primeritos, primeritos pasos escribiendo un fic y por otro lado me gustaría mejorar esos capítulos, a ver si así puedo leerlos sin espantarme ;) Qué opinan?


End file.
